A Trilogia de Hermione Granger: Episódio I
by Paula de Roma
Summary: Hermione vai começar o sexto ano em Hogwarts, e ela descobre coisas sobre ela que nem imaginava...... (antiga As aventuras de Hermione)
1. Surpresa para Hermione

Disclaimer: Eu não criei Harry e Cia. Apenas Terumi, Shelly, Tracy, Samanta ( quer dizer só os nomes, porque as personalidades são de minhas amigas) , Jimmy, Paul e Tim..  
  
  
  
  
  
Segundo Capítulo: Surpresa para Mione.  
  
  
  
" Rony, tem certeza que não tem problema você e o Harry chegarem na casa da Hermione sem ela saber?" pergunta Molly Weasley. "Claro mãe! Eu mandei uma coruja para o pai dela e ele gostou da idéia da gente fazer uma surpresa para a Mione" "Relaxa Molly, você sabe que a Hermione vai gostar da visita, a não ser que ela e o Rony brigaram de novo" disse Sr. Weasley rindo. "Ei, a gente não brigou! Até parece que é só isso que nós dois fazemos" disse Rony indignado. "Sem comentários" disse Harry. "Ah, que meigo! O Roniquinho e a namorada ficam fazendo briguinhas de amor" disse Fred. Os gêmeos tinham ido junto, já que a Sra. Weasley não quis deixar os dois sozinhos em casa, eles poderiam explodir a Toca. "Por isso você quer tanto ver a Mione! Para fazer as pazes com ela, não é?" brinca Jorge. Rony fica vermelho e diz "A Mione não é minha namorada e a gente não brigou" "Fred, Jorge parem de implicar com seu irmão. Acho que chegamos". Eles olham espantados para a casa de Hermione. Não era uma mansão, mas era bem grande. Era uma casa branca, de dois andares e um jardim frontal enorme. Harry que conhecia casas trouxas apertou o interfone. "Pois não?" "Sou Harry Potter, amigo da Hermione". "Ah, claro! Vamos entrando". O portão se abre, eles caminham até a porta da casa, onde o pai da Hermione os encontra. "Olá, você deve ser o Harry e você o Rony. Prazer em conhecê-los, a Mio fala muito de vocês. Eu sou o Robert Granger, pai da Hermione". Sr. Granger cumprimenta todos e eles vão sentar na sala se visita. Rony sem graça pergunta: "Sr. Granger....." "Me chame de Robert, senão me sinto muito velho". "O.K., Sr. ..., quero dizer, Robert, onde está a Hermione?" "Está no treino de handball..." "O que é handball?" "É um esporte, talvez vocês possam assistir o jogo no Sábado, que tal?" "Claro" diz Sr. Weasley todo animado. A Sra. Weasley olha para seu marido e balança a cabeça. "Então, como eu estava falando, ela tá no treinando e deve acabar lá pelas 11:30 h, daqui meia hora ela chega". "A Mione jogando algum esporte? Não mesmo" disse Rony rindo. "É meio difícil de acreditar" disse Harry. "Mas é verdade, ela joga muito bem".  
  
"O treino foi bom hoje, não é?" pergunta Shelly. "Muito, com você no gol e a Herm no ataque, nos vamos levar a taça no Sábado" disse Tracy. " Amém" dizem todos e começam a rir. "Olha a hora, preciso ir. Tchau" disse Hermione, mas quando se prepara para ir embora, Kelly aparece. Ela é do time rival e é muito metida. "Se não são os perdedores". "Olha Kelly, não estou com paciência hoje" disse Hermione . "Oh! Coitada, a Garota de Ouro está com TPM". "Deixa ela em paz" disse Terumi brava. "Ignora ela, Herm" disse Tim. "Isso defende sua namoradinha, ah é, esqueci vocês não namoram mais, porque ele te trocou por mim". "Nós não terminamos por isso, nós percebemos que só éramos amigos. E Ter saído com você foi a maior besteira que eu podia ter feito, me arrependo desse dia." "Não é o que as pessoas dizem por aí". "As pessoas ou o seu grupinho de loiras oxigenadas com "muito cérebro" ?" disse Jimmy sarcasticamente. "Muito obrigada Jimmy lindinho" disse Kelly sem entender o sarcasmo. "Ah! Essa menina não poderia ser mais burra!" exclama Samanta sem paciência. "Eu já perdi as esperança dela ter pelo menos um pouquinho de cérebro" disse Tracy. "Gente, eu tô indo, tá. Tchau". "Isso corre para o papai, Hermione perdedora".  
  
  
  
"11:30 h, a Mio já deve estar chegando" disse Sr. Granger. Nisso eles escutam a porta abrindo e vêem uma menina muito zangada entrando. "Oi, pai. Se alguém me procurar diga que morri me afogando na pia do banheiro" diz Hermione brava, cumprimenta Rony e Harry sem se tocar que eles estão em sua casa "Oi Harry, Rony" ela sobe as escadas depressa. Eles olham um para o outro e balançam a cabeça. Hermione depois de entrar no quarto e bater a porta com muito força, percebe que seus amigos estavam na sala e sai correndo. "Harry, Rony" ela pula no colo do Harry e o abraça "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" "Te visitando e fazendo uma surpresa" disse Harry rindo da reação da amiga. "Ei, eu não ganho um abraço?" pergunta Rony fingindo estar triste. "É claro" Hermione ainda no colo de Harry estica os braços para abraçar Rony. "Hermione você está me sufocando" disse Rony brincando. "Oh! Desculpa." Hermione vai cumprimentar os outros Weasley. "Cadê a Gina?" "Ela foi passar as férias na casa de uma amiga" responde Sra. Weasley. Rony repara como a Hermione tinha mudado, e não foi só ele, os gêmeos e Harry também a estavam olhando. "Puxa Mione, você está muito bem como sempre" disse Harry. "Obrigada, vocês também estão ótimos" e não era mentira, o verão tinha feito muito bem para seus amigos. Harry estava mais alto, talvez com 1,83m, o corpo mais definido e seus olhos estavam mais verdes que o normal. Rony estava muito bonito que nem o Harry, 'talvez mais' pensou Hermione. Ele estava com 1,95m, dava para ver seus músculos debaixo da camisa que ele estava usando, seu cabelo ruivos tinha escurecido um pouco e seus olhos azuis pareciam refletir o céu. 'Com certeza o quadribol fez bem para o Rony' 'Hermione você não devia pensar isso ele é um dos seus melhores amigos'. "Mio, você está bem?" pergunta o Sr. Granger. "Hã? Sim, estou bem" diz Hermione corando. " Então, mostra o quarto onde o Harry e o Rony irão ficar. Eu vou preparar o almoço. Vocês irão ficar para almoçar, né?" Sr. Granger pergunta para os Weasley. "Não queremos incomodar" disse Sra. Weasley. "Não vão incomodar, faço questão. Além do mais estou com medo de almoçar com 3 adolescentes." "É melhor vocês aceitarem logo, ele é muito teimoso" diz Hermione. "Então você tem a quem puxar" diz Rony levando um tapa no braço "Ai, não precisa bater". "Já que é assim, aceitamos o convite. Mas eu vou ajudá-lo" diz Sra. Weasley. "Você sabe cozinhar sem mágica?" pergunta Robert. "Um pouco". "Tudo bem eu te ensino a usar alguns aparelhos não- mágicos". Enquanto os dois se dirigem para a cozinha, Sr. Weasley vai atrás dele falando "Eu também vou ajudar" seus olhos brilhando, pensando na porção de aparelhos trouxas que ela irá ver. Os jovens riem dele. "Vamos lá para cima que eu vou mostrar o quarto e enquanto vocês se ajeitam eu vou tomar um banho". Eles sobem as escadas e Hermione mostra o quarto. "Esse é o quarto de vocês, o meu é na porta da frente, se precisarem de algo é só pedir. Vejo vocês mais tarde". Hermione sai do quarto e deixa os meninos conversando. 


	2. Hermione

Hermione's Adventure I  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não criei Harry e Cia. Apenas Terumi, Shelly, Tracy, Samanta ( quer dizer só os nomes, porque as personalidades são de minhas amigas) , Jimmy, Paul e Tim..  
  
  
  
Primeiro Capítulo: Hermione " trouxa"  
  
Amanheceu um dia de verão ensolarado em Londres. Os raios de sol atravessam a janela de uma bela casa em um bairro no centro da cidade acordam, juntamente com o despertador, uma menina que dormia tranqüilamente. Ela não gosta muito de ter sido acordada e esbarra a mão "inocentemente" no despertador, que acaba caindo no chão e quebrando. Ela sorri satisfeita, mas isso não dura muito tempo, porque 5 min depois escuta alguém a chamando: " Hermione, acorda! Senão você vai perder o treino." "Não vou treinar hoje, diz que estou doente" ela responde se enfiando mais ainda para debaixo das cobertas e colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça. Hermione escuta passos e pouco tempo depois a porta do seu quarto se abre, revelando um homem alto, de cabelos negros, cavanhaque e olhos azuis, aparentando ter uns 31 ou 32 anos. "Vamos Mio! Levanta, você precisa treinar. Seu time está na final e se vocês ganharem no Sábado, vocês levam o troféu" "Ah, pai. Eu estou cansada, com sono, me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho" Hermione faz cara de cachorrinho sem dono. "Não mesmo, são 8:15 h e você marcou de se encontrar com os outros as 9:30 h, então pode tratar de se apressar" Sr. Granger arranca as cobertas de cima de Hermione e carrega sua filha até o banheiro. "Pai me solta!!!!!!!!" Hermione diz querendo parecer zangada. "O.K." ele a solta, e Hermione cai que nem um saco de batata no chão. "Bobo" ela diz mostrando a língua para ele. " Nossa, isso foi muito adulto da sua parte" diz ele enquanto fechava a porta " Vou preparar o café". Hermione deixa um sorriso escapar de seus lábios, ela não conseguia ficar brava com seu pai, afinal de contas ele a criou sozinho desde que ele tinha 16 anos. Ela não tinha do que reclamar, ele fazia o papel de pai e mãe muito bem e a amava muito. É muito complicado para um pai criar e educar uma menina com uma mãe por perto, imagina sendo pai solteiro. Mas ele conseguiu superar as dificuldades, hoje é um renomado dentista e os dois são muito unidos. Hermione toma um banho rápido, coloca seu uniforme, joelheiras, uma bandana na cabeça para seu cabelo não armar e desce para tomar café. Ela entra na cozinha e sente um cheiro maravilhoso de panquecas. " Yummy, panquecas!!!!!" exclama Hermione com uma cara muito feliz. " Eu sabia que ia gostar" Sr. Granger ri da cara de sua filha. Eles se sentam na mesa e começam a comer. Sr. Granger olha para Hermione e ri, ela tinha colocado três panquecas no prato com duas caldas diferentes e tem um sorriso muito grande na cara, igual ao que ela fica quando vê um livro que a interessa muito ( Hogwarts: Uma História ) ou quando aprende algo novo. "Puxa Mio, você só é magra de ruindade. Com o tanto de panqueca que você come já era para você estar uma baleia". Hermione ri e olha no relógio " Nossa estou atrasada, tchau pai" ela dá um beijo nele, cata sua bicicleta e sai em disparada. Enquanto pedalava, Hermione vai pensando nas férias e em Hogwarts. Daqui a um mês ela iria para o seu sexto e penúltimo ano em Hogwarts, isso a fez lembrar de seus amigos Harry e Rony. Essas férias ela não poderia ir até a Toca por causa do campeonato de handball que ela e seu time participava todas as férias, mas esse ano atrasou. Bom, ela não tinha falado porque não poderia ir, já que iriam tirar sarro dela, quem imaginou que a sabe tudo, traça de livro Hermione Ann Granger praticava um esporte. Ela está tão pensativa que não percebe que chegou até o ginásio onde treinaria. Por pouco ela não passa 'Nossa que distraída, quase passei, a galera deve estar brava, agora eles vão ver como é bom esperar' Hermione pensa entrando no ginásio. " Herm, você está 10 min atrasada" disse Shelly , uma menina loira, de olhos azuis e um pouco mais baixa que Hermione. Ela era uma das melhores amigas trouxas de Hermione. "Não enche, Shelly. Eu vi o mais rápido que pude" Hermione vai cumprimentar o resto do grupo que consistia em: Tim, irmão gêmeo da Shelly, um rapaz loiro, olhos azuis claros e magro ( tipo o Nick do BSB, quando ele ainda era magro ) com quem Hermione tinha namorado o verão passado. Samanta, uma menina negra, estatura média e com cabelos rastafari. Tracy, morena com luzes loiras, olhos castanhos e alta. Terumi, uma oriental, com olhos e cabelos bem escuros e a mais baixa do grupo. Paul, moreno olhos azul- esverdeados e namorava a Shelly. E finalmente Jimmy, primo da Hermione, ele tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, era muito popular entre as garotas, assim com Hermione era popular entre os garotos. Hermione parecia não perceber que atraia muito olhares de garotos ou fingia não saber. Ela tinha mudado muito desde que ela tinha 11 anos, ela tinha virado uma jovem mulher. Seus cabelos não estavam tão armados e sim ondulados, ela estava com um 1,70m e seus olhos castanhos claros estavam cada vez mais brilhantes. Depois de cumprimentar todos eles foram treinar, Hermione era a atacante principal do time. O treino durou toda a manhã.  
  
Nota da Autora: Espero que vcs tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, tem muito mais por vir. 


	3. Brigas e

Disclaimer: Eu não criei Harry e Cia. Apenas Terumi, Shelly, Tracy, Samanta ( quer dizer só os nomes, porque as personalidades são de minhas amigas) , Jimmy, Paul, Tim e a turma da Kelly ( bom também são só os nomes, porque eu me inspirei na minha turma rival).  
  
  
  
Terceiro Capítulo: Brigas e "Verdade ou Desafio".  
  
  
  
Obs: quando tiver "frase" é diálogo e 'frase' é pensamento, eu tina me esquecido de avisar.  
  
  
  
No último capítulo:  
  
"Vamos lá para cima que eu vou mostrar o quarto e enquanto vocês se ajeitam eu vou tomar um banho". Eles sobem as escadas e Hermione mostra o quarto. "Esse é o quarto de vocês, o meu é na porta da frente, se precisarem de algo é só pedir. Vejo vocês mais tarde". Hermione sai do quarto e deixa os meninos conversando.  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Vocês repararam como a Mione mudou?" comentou Jorge todo entusiasmado.  
  
"Com certeza, será que ela sai comigo?" Fred perguntou olhando para Rony com um sorriso malvado.  
  
Rony que estava vermelho, responde "É lógico que ela não vai sair, você é muito velho".  
  
" Como o Krum?" os gêmeos perguntam ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Exatamente, ele é quatro anos mais velho que ela, isso é contra a lei" fala Rony furioso.  
  
"Rony não exagera, menos, menos....."disse Harry.  
  
"Parece que tem alguém nesse quarto que está caidinho pela Mione, não é Rony?" disse Fred.  
  
"Não estou".  
  
"Claro que está, só você não percebe. Deu muito na cara, quando você a estava checando".  
  
"Eu não estava checando a Mione, só fiquei surpreso que ela tinha mudado".  
  
"Sei........, ela também estava te olhando" brincou Jorge.  
  
"Ela estava o Harry também" disse Rony todo vermelho.  
  
"Ei, me deixem fora disso".  
  
"Rony, meu irmãozinho, ela estava te olhando mais" disse Fred.  
  
Rony não teve tempo de responder, porque nessa hora Hermione entrou no quarto avisando que o almoço já estava pronto. Rony olhou para a garota e seu queixo caiu. Ela estava com uma camiseta muito larga de rugby ( N/A: deve ser assim que se escreve, se não for me desculpem), um shorts jeans que mal aparecia debaixo da camiseta, cabelos molhados e descalça. Hermione não percebe que está sendo "secada" e sai do quarto.  
  
Os meninos a seguem e quando Harry passa por Rony, ele põe a mão no queixo do ruivo e o faz despertar da "terra da fantasia". Rony fica com cara de bobo e sem entender nada.  
  
*******  
  
Depois do almoço Sr. e Sra. Weasley e os gêmeos foram embora, eles disseram que voltariam para ver o jogo de Hermione no Sábado.  
  
Sr. Granger recebe um chamado para ir até sua clínica dentária "Mio, tenho que ir para a clínica, parece que o filho da Sra. O'Connoll caiu e quebrou o dente. Deixo a casa em suas mãos, tchau! Ah! Lava a louça para mim, Mio. Se comportem".  
  
"Tchau" respondem os três jovens.  
  
Sr. Granger sai apressado e Hermione vai para a cozinha, ela vê os dois garotos indo em direção contrária e os pega pela gola da camisa.  
  
"Onde vocês pensam que vão?"  
  
"Ver TV ?" disse Harry com cara de inocente.  
  
"Que bonitinho, enquanto eu lavo a louça, vocês vão ficar sem fazer nada. Não mesmo, vocês vão me ajudar" Hermione sai arrastando os garotos para a cozinha.  
  
"Harry você lava, o Rony seca e eu guardo".  
  
Eles começam a arrumar a cozinha ao som de Alanis Morissete com a música "Oughta Know". No meio da música, Hermione se empolga ( N/A: o que eu posso fazer, a Hermione adora a Alanis, e eu também), começa a pula, tropeça, perde o equilíbrio e cai em cima do Rony. Harry ri tanto que acaba caindo no chão também, Hermione e Rony se olham nos olhos durante um tempo, quando ouvem alguém chamando.  
  
"Herm, você está em casa?" grita Shelly "Bom ela deve estar porque o som está quase no último volume, e ela não deve estar escutando, vamos ver se ela tá na cozinha".  
  
Os amigos trouxa de Hermione aparecem na porta e a encontra na chão com o Rony e Harry rindo.  
  
"HERMIONE ANN GRANGER, O QUE A SENHORITA ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSES MENINOS?" grita Jimmy furioso.  
  
Hermione sai rapidamente de cima de Rony, que parece um pouco decepcionado, e pergunta " O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"  
  
"Visitando nossa querida amiga, mas estamos vendo que você está "muito" ocupada" disse Samanta brincando.  
  
Rony e Hermione estão totalmente vermelhos, e Harry explica já que seus amigos não estão em condições.  
  
"É que a Mione estava muito empolgada cantando, acabou tropeçando e caiu no Rony, foi isso que aconteceu".  
  
" que música estava tocando?" pergunta Terumi calmamente.  
  
" Acho que era Alanis Morissete, "Oughta alguma coisa".  
  
"Normal, não deixa a Herm escutar Alanis que ela se empolga" disse Tracy rindo.  
  
"Aconteceu quase a mesma coisa com ela e o meu irmão, eles estavam dançando Alanis, quando se empolgaram, cairam e eles se beijaram. Foi assim que eles começaram a namorar" disse Shelly.  
  
Rony ao escutar isso, fica muito nervoso, mas não sabe porque "VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO, MIONE?" disse Rony surpreso.  
  
"Não mais, eu namorava o Tim, irmão da Shelly, mas decidimos que só éramos amigos, não é Tim?"  
  
"Claro" Tim a abraça pelo ombro.  
  
Esse movimento deixa Rony mais furioso, mas não se compara ao nervosismo de Jimmy que olhava para Rony e Harry como se quisesse matá-los.  
  
"MESMO QUE FOI UM ACIDENTE, ISSO NÃO DÁ O DIREITO DE VOCÊS ESTAREM AQUI COM ELA, SOZINHOS E AINDA POR CIMA A HERMIONE VESTINDO ESSES TRAJES QUE DÁ ATÉ PARA VER SUA ALMA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" J. VOCÊ ESTÁ EXAGERANDO. EU SEMPRE USO ESSE ROUPA" Hermione estava ficando nervosa.  
  
"NÃO QUANDO TEM ESTRANHOS NA SUA CASA".  
  
"ELES SÃO MEUS AMIGOS".  
  
"É O QUE TODOS DIZEM, ELES SÓ QUEREM SE APROVEITAR. VOCÊ DEVERIA TER COLOCADO UMA ROUPA MAIS DECENTE!"  
  
"VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM".  
  
"EU SOU SEU PRIMO".  
  
"POR ISSO MESMO, VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA QUERE CONTOLAR MINHA VIDA COMO VOCÊ TENTA. EU SEI CUIDAR DE MIM MESMA".  
  
"EU SÓ QUERO QUE VOCÊ SE PRESERVE, SEJA UMA BOA GAROTA".  
  
"ESSA FOI A GOTA D'ÁGUA. É SEMPRE ASSIM, VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME VER COM UM GAROTO QUE JÁ QUER DAR UM DE MACHISTA. SE EU QUERO ME PRESERVAR E SER UMA BOA GAROTA OU NÃO É PROBLEMA MEU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TÔ CANSANDA DE VOCÊ , SE NÃO PARAR COM ISSO, VOU ACABAR TE ODIANDO POR NÃO ME DEIXAR TER UMA VIDA!!!!!" Hermione vai para o quarto e bate a porta muito forte ( N/A: Go Mione, Go Mione........).  
  
"Viu o que você fez?! Você é um idiota mesmo." Disse Tracy irritada. As meninas sobem as escadas e vão até o quarto de Hermione.  
  
"Herm, você está bem" pergunta Terumi preocupada.  
  
"Até que estou" Hermione fala chorando.  
  
"Fica calma, ele é um idiota mesmo. A gente poderia fazer ele pagar por isso. Podíamos torturá-lo.........." Samanta estava falando isso muito entusiasmada, fazendo muito gestos. Isso fez com que Hermione risse um pouco.  
  
"Não precisamos partir para a violência. Eu estou bem mesmo, o J. é um bom primo e uma boa pessoa. É que as vezes ele é super protetor, eu falei tudo que estava guardado para ele, me fez sentir melhor. Ele vai superar".  
  
Elas conversam mais um tempinho e resolvem descer para ver como os meninos estavam. Elas os encontram sentados na sala todos mudos, eles também tinham terminado de arrumar a cozinha.  
  
"Oi, podemos fazer parte dessa conversa super animada?" pergunta Shelly sarcasticamente se sentando ao lado de Paul.  
  
"Hahahaha, muito engraçado Shelly" disse Paul colocando um braço em volta dela..  
  
"Er..... Herm? Me desculpa??????" Jimmy estava com um ar um pouco triste.  
  
"Não sei se devo. Só se me prometer não interferir mais na minha vida".  
  
"Eu, Jimmy Granger, prometo nunca mais, quer dizer só quando for realmente preciso, interferir na vida da minha priminha Hermione Ann Granger".  
  
"Assim está melhor" ela disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha "Ah! Esqueci de apresentar. Harry, Rony, esses são meus amigos, nós nos conhecemos desde que éramos bebês. Essa é a Shelly, uma louca, o humor dela muda muito rápido, mas vocês se acostumam. Ah! Se ela aparecer cada dia com uma cor diferente de cabelo, não se espantem, é que ela não tinha mais o que fazer ou só queria contrariar a mãe....."  
  
"Ei, tudo que ela falou é mentira".  
  
"Continuando, porque alguém, Shelly, me interrompeu" Shelly dá um sorriso muito feliz "Esse é o Tim, irmão gêmeo da Shelly, ele é o oposto dela. Super calmo, mas quando se irrita sai de perto" Tim dá um aceno com a cabeça "Essa é a Tracy, ela pode parecer séria, mas é muito feliz ( até demais), mas o humor dela também muda muito. Se ela falar alguma besteira, não liga, porque às vezes é melhor nem ouvir" Tracy faz uma cara de indignada " Essa é a Terumi, apesar de ser muito inteligente ( N/A: claro que não se compara com a Hermione), é muito boba e adora falar hihi quando ela é culpada de alguma coisa, também é um pouco lerd...."Hermione não termina de falar, porque é atingida por uma almofada na cara que Terumi jogou "Ah, ela pode ser um pouco agressiva, lembrem-se disso. Este é o Paul, namorado da Shelly, é do tipo caladão, mas muito gente fina e adora brincar de vez em quando. Aquela que se apossou do violão do meu pai é a Samanta, não sei quem é mais doida, ela ou a Shelly. Ela adora música, principalmente rock e adora se apaixonar pelos tipos mais estranhos. Também é muito rebelde" nisso Samanta grita.  
  
"Não sou não".  
  
"Viram? Por último meu primo Jimmy, ele é super protetor, às vezes muito pentelho, quando se trata de um garoto e eu. Mas a maior parte do tempo é um cara legal".  
  
"Gente, esses são meus melhores amigos da escola. Esse é o Harry, um doce de pessoa, às vezes teimoso e adora se meter em confusão e levar eu e o ruivinho aqui junto" Rony fica vermelho por ser chamado de ruivinho "Ele é o Ronald ou Rony, como vocês viram fica vermelho por qualquer coisa, é muito bom em xadrez b...., em xadrez. É um ótimo amigo" 'E muito bonito. Hermione, ele é seu amigo não deveria pensar assim. Mas ele é bonito mesmo. Fica quieta' Hermione estava tendo uma discussão com ela mesmo, quando alguém a chamou de volta para a realidade.  
  
"Herm?"  
  
"Hum?  
  
"Quer jogar verdade ou desafio?" pergunta Samanta.  
  
"Deixa eu pensar um pouco.......... não, é muito perigoso jogar com vocês".  
  
"O que é verdade ou desafio?" pergunta Rony.  
  
"É um jogo onde você tem que responder algumas perguntas e se você não quiser escolhe desafio. Em outras palavras é pagar mico na frente dos eus amigos. Por isso não quero jogar".  
  
"Ah, vamos. Herm, não tem graça jogar sem você" disse Tracy inocentemente.  
  
Todos concordam e Hermione acaba cedendo. Quem começa a jogar é a Shelly.  
  
"Quem vou escolher......... Tracy, verdade ou desafio?"  
  
"Eh...... verdade?"  
  
"Legal, hehehehe".  
  
"Não ri assim, dá medo".  
  
"Lá vai: Se você fosse escolher alguma menino dessa sala para ficar ou namorar quem seria? E por quê?"  
  
Tracy fica muito vermelha e responde bem baixinho " Jimmy".  
  
Hermione resolve brincar com ela "Me desculpe, mas não ouvi. Pode repetir?"  
  
"Jimmy, porque ele é um garoto muito legal e gentil ( tirando quando ele fica com ciúmes" Jimmy cora.  
  
"Ti meigo" caçoa Shelly "Agora é sua vez".  
  
"Terumi, verdade ou desafio?"  
  
"Verdade".  
  
" Por que você deixou o Rick escapar e ficar com a Grace, da turma da Kelly?"  
  
"Porque ela é lerda" responde todos que sabiam desse fato.  
  
"Isso a gente já sabe, pergunta alguma coisa original" fala Tim.  
  
"Tá bom. Você ficaria com o Tim?"  
  
"Não, apesar da Herm falar que ele beija muito bem......." com esse comentário Hermione e Tim ficam vermelhos "Hihi, falei coisa que não devia".  
  
Hermione para dar o troco fala "Ela não fica com o Tim, porque está perdidamente apaixonada pelo Rick".  
  
"Não é verdade" mas para a infelicidade dela todos concordam com a Hermione.  
  
"Você é a próxima, Terumi" disse Samanta quase chorando de rir.  
  
"Já que você está tão animadinha , vou te escolher, Sam" Samanta para de rir instantaneamente.  
  
"Eu escolho..... verdade, não, desafio, é desafio".  
  
"Eu te desafio a imitar a Britney Spears".  
  
"Tudo menos ela".  
  
"Sem choro".  
  
Samanta começa a imitar com uma cara feio, mas logo se solta e quando termina todos aplaudem.  
  
"Minha vez, né? Herm, eu escolho você".  
  
"Eu não sou Pokémon".  
  
"O que é pokémon?" pergunta Rony.  
  
"É um programa infantil de televisão, onde tem monstrinho com poderes e lutam pelo bem e a justiça" explica Hermione "Eu escolho desafio".  
  
"Eu te desafio......."  
  
( N/A: acho que vou parar por aqui! Nah, não sou tão má).  
  
"Eu te desafio a beijar o seu amigo Harry".  
  
Hermione olha para o Harry e pensa que é melhor fazer o que mandaram, porque ela sabia que seria pior se ela não cumprisse o desafio. Ela se aproxima de Harry e o beija. Segundos depois eles se separam.  
  
"E aê? Como foi?" pergunta Samanta.  
  
"Como se beijasse meu irmão! Foi nojento."  
  
"Concordo, agora sei como seria se eu beijasse uma irmã. Não pretendo repetir".  
  
"Nem eu, bom que eu vou escolher?" Hermione olha para todos e para no Jimmy.  
  
"Priminho fofo!"  
  
"Ai".  
  
"Verdade ou desafio?"  
  
"Hum..... verdade".  
  
"O que você acha da Tracy?"  
  
"Uma garota muito legal, bonita, engraçada........" ele para de repente todo sem graça.  
  
"É o amor" Terumi suspira.  
  
"Paul, verdade ou desafio?"  
  
"Verdade".  
  
"Você já traiu a Shelly?"  
  
"Claro que não, que pergunta besta. Eu a amo".  
  
"Ah! Que amor" Shelly dá um beijo nele.  
  
"Harry, você quer verdade ou desafio?"  
  
"Verdade".  
  
"É verdade mesmo, que o que você sente pela Hermione é só amizade?"  
  
"Sim, eu a amo com uma irmã. Ela é a irmã que eu nunca tive",  
  
Rony tinha prendido a respiração com essa pergunta e agora estava mais aliviado, mas não entendia o que se passava com ele.  
  
"Rony, verdade ou desafio?"  
  
"Hã? Ah, verdade".  
  
"Qual das meninas que estão aqui, você sente mais atração?"  
  
"Er......" nessa hora Sr. Granger entrou pela porta.  
  
"Nossa, quanta gente. Olá!"  
  
"Olá" responde todos.  
  
" Olha a hora, precisamos ir, Herm. Adorei conhecer seus amigos. Nos vemos mais tarde" disse Shelly. "Tchau".  
  
"Tchau" respondem os três que sobraram.  
  
Hermione se vira para seus amigos e diz "Não sei vocês, mas estou morrendo de fome. Que tal um lanchinho?"  
  
"Ótima idéia".  
  
"Claro, estou faminto" disse Rony massageando sua barriga.  
  
"Você pensa com o estômago, Rony" disse Hermione rindo e dando um tapinha de leve na barriga do garoto. Rony sente seu corto se aquecer com o toque dela.  
  
Depois de comerem e assistirem um pouco de TV, eles vão para cama. Antes de dormir Hermione pensa 'Esse mês vai ser ótimo'.  
  
Enquanto isso no quarto dos meninos.  
  
"Harry, a Mione não tem mãe?"  
  
"Não sei, ela nunca falou nada e sempre desconversa quando a gente toca no assunto".  
  
"Vai ver eles são separados".  
  
"Pode ser" a conversa se encerra e os dois caem no sono.  
  
A semana passa rapidamente e já é Sábado. A conversa dos dois é esquecida por um tempo, até..............  
  
  
  
  
  
Nota da Autora: Eu sei que a Hermione pode estar um pouco fora do personagem, mas eu não consigo ver uma pessoa só estudar nas férias. Ela tem o direito de ser uma adolescente normal!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eu estava pensando em atualizar mais de um capítulo hoje, mas estou com preguiça de digitar, mas essa semana eu vou atualizar quase todos os dias, porque minhas provas acabaram!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Também queria agradecer as reviews. 


	4. Handball e Confissões

Disclaimer: Eu não criei Harry e Cia. Apenas Terumi, Shelly, Tracy, Samanta ( quer dizer só os nomes, porque as personalidades são de minhas amigas) , Jimmy, Paul, Tim e a turma da Kelly ( bom também são só os nomes, porque eu me inspirei na minha turma rival).  
  
  
  
Quarto Capítulo: Handball e Confissões.  
  
  
  
No último capítulo:  
  
Enquanto isso no quarto dos meninos.  
  
"Harry, a Mione não tem mãe?"  
  
"Não sei, ela nunca falou nada e sempre desconversa quando a gente toca no assunto".  
  
"Vai ver eles são separados".  
  
"Pode ser" a conversa se encerra e os dois caem no sono.  
  
A semana passa rapidamente e já é Sábado. A conversa dos dois é esquecida por um tempo, até..............  
  
********  
  
  
  
"Então hoje é o grande dia, né Mio?" Sr. Granger fala todo alegre.  
  
"É".  
  
"Nossa que ânimo" fala Harry.  
  
"Não enche, eu estou nervosa".  
  
"É sempre assim quando tem um jogo" Sr. Granger se diverte com o humor de sua filha.  
  
Eles escutam um POP e se deparam com o Sr. e Sra. Weasley na sala e saem para assistir o jogo.  
  
Hermione se encontra no campo com a Tracy, Terumi, Shelly e Samanta, enquanto os outros sentam nas arquibancadas, elas iam jogar contra o time da Kelly que era : Kelly, Grace, Fiona, Julie e Katrin. Elas são praticamente iguais, loiras ( falsas), tontas e metidas, mas Hermione não podia negar que são boas no handball.  
  
Hermione e Shelly vão para o meio de campo para tirar quem vai começar e Hermione ganha. Começa com Terumi passando a bola para Samanta, que passa para Hermione e ela marca. Fiona vai para o meio de campo, passa a bola para Kelly, que dribla Hermione, mas quando tenta passar a bola para Grace, Tracy a bloqueia. Samanta tem o passe de bola, ela passa para Terumi, ela arremessa mas Katrin defende. Ela sai do gol para jogar na linha, passa a bola para Julie que tenta marcar, mas Shelly faz uma defesa espetacular. O jogo continua e está quase empatado. O primeiro tempo acaba e o placar é: 18 x 15 para o time da Hermione.  
  
"Vocês estão indo muito bem" disse Tim que conseguiu chegar até o campo com os outros meninos.  
  
"É, mas elas estão jogando bem melhor que o ano passado" disse Tracy preocupada e as outras concordam.  
  
"Elas podem estar melhores, mas lembrem-se que ainda são tontas" disse Jimmy.  
  
"O J. tem razão. Vamos arrasar no campo" Shelly se empolga.  
  
O juiz avisa que o segundo tempo irá começar. Rony todo sem graça deseja boa sorte para Hermione.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"Fala, Rony".  
  
"Er..... boa sorte, e não vá se machucar".  
  
Hermione agradece com um sorriso e Rony sente seus joelhos ficarem fracos. O jogo recomeça e fica cada vez mais animado. Hermione pega a bola, com muita esperteza, de Kelly, passa para Terumi, que passa quicando para Tracy e ela devolve a bola para Hermione, que faz gola de ângulo fechado. A bola está na posse de Fiona, ela passa para Julie, que marca. Tracy no meio de campo passa a bola para Hermione que sai em disparada em direção ao gol e pula para arremessar, mas antes entrega a bola por trás para Samanta. O outro time não percebe essa jogada e a goleira se confunde quando vê as duas pulando em sua direção, é gol na certa. Grace passa a bola para Julie, e esta passou para a Katrin que novamente saiu do gol, ela vai em direção ao gol, ela e a Shelly tem um certa rivalidade, ela arremessa, parece que vai entrar mas Shelly consegue espalmar a bola segundo antes dela entrar. Um tempo depois o juiz apita o fim do segundo tempo. O placar é de: 25 x 24 para a Hermione. Ela e as meninas conversam um pouco, decidem quais estratégicas usar e voltam para o campo para o terceiro e último tempo.  
  
Minutos antes de acabar o jogo Hermione tem a posse da bola, mas Kelly a empurra, Hermione cai no chão. A platéia ficou indignada com esse movimento.  
  
"Pênalti" gritou o juiz e deu cartão amarelo para Kelly.  
  
Hermione se preparou para cobrar o pênalti. Ela teria que fazer esse gol, o placar estava empatado em 32 x 32, e o jogo terminaria assim que ela cobrasse. Hermione olha para seus amigos e estão todos torcendo por ela, depois olha para a goleira, que tem um olhar malvado.  
  
Ela se posiciona na marca do pênalti, espera um pouco e lança. Parece que a cena está em câmera lenta, a bola vai em direção ao gol, bate na trave e entra. O juiz apita o final do jogo. Todos começam a pular, gritar e vão parabenizar o time. Os times seguem para vestiários contrários para tomar um banho . Depois de se trocaram, Hermione e seu time encontram seus amigos no campo e conversam um pouco antes de irem para o restaurante comemorar.  
  
Enquanto eles estão conversando, Kelly chega perto e vira a Hermione com muita força, que pergunta o que a loira ( falsa) quer.  
  
"Eu queria dizer que vocês só ganharam por sorte, porque não sabem jogar".  
  
"Kelly dá um tempo. Ninguém a quer aqui" disse Hermione.  
  
"Correção, é você que ninguém quer por perto".  
  
"Como?"  
  
"Eu estou dizendo que não sei como eles te agüentam, eu não gostaria de morar com você".  
  
"Kelly, já chega. Sai daqui" Samanta fala nervosa.  
  
"Ainda não terminei. Nem sua mãe te agüentou e resolveu te abandonar, e nunca te mandou uma carta, nada. É melhor você abrir os olhos, eles só estão com vocês por você tem dinheiro. Quem gostaria de estar perto 24hs de uma chata, mandona e metida a inteligente como você. Sua mãe foi esperta em te abandonar".  
  
"Hermione perde a paciência e dá um tapa na cara de Kelly "NÃO FALE DE COISAS QUE NÃO ENTENDE" Hermione vira e começa a andar cada vez mais rápido, até começar a correr para nenhum lugar específico, enquanto corre as lágrimas vão escorrendo pela face.  
  
Rony quer ir atrás dela, mas o Sr. Granger fala para ele que é melhor deixá- la sozinha. Eles vão embora e deixam Kelly no chão, já que o tapa foi muito forte.  
  
Passaram 4h e Hermione ainda não tinha voltado.  
  
"Robert, você não acha melhor chamar a polícia?" pergunta Harry preocupado.  
  
"É melhor. Você vê, a Mio de vez em quando tem esses ataques de tristeza e ela fica algum tempo fora de casa, mas nunca esse tempo todo. Vou pegar o telefone" ele disca o número da polícia "Alô, é da delegacia? Ótimo, minha filha sumiu por 4h, ela tem 1,70m, cabelos castanhos ondulados, olhos castanhos claros..... Como? Só depois de 24hs de desaparecimento? Que polícia é essa que não trabalha, seus f.........." Sr. Granger desliga o telefone muito, muito bravo.  
  
"Que droga de mundo, vou sair para procurá-la".  
  
"Vou com você" disse Harry "Vem junto Rony?"  
  
Rony está tão preocupado, que está sentado no sofá imóvel e não escuta o Harry.  
  
"Rony? Rony? RONNNYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hã? O que disse?"  
  
"Eu disse se você não quer ir junto procurar a Mione".  
  
"É melhor alguém ficar aqui casa ela voltar" disse Sr. Granger.  
  
"Eu fico" ofereceu Rony.  
  
Passado um tempo os dois retornam sem sucesso. Já era bem tarde, quando Hermione volta para casa, seu rosto todo manchado de lágrimas. Ela abre a porta, entra e vê que seu pai e seus amigos estão dormindo no sofá, ela anda bem devagar porque não quer acordá-los, mas não percebe que uma pessoa a está vendo. Ela estava subindo a escada, quando escuta uma voz familiar a chamando.  
  
"Mione, onde você estava?"  
  
"Que susto Rony".  
  
"Desculpa, mas tenho certeza que não foi maior que o susto que você nos deu. Onde você estava?"  
  
"Andando por aí, agora vai dormir" Hermione disse baixinho para não acordar os outros.  
  
"Não antes você me falar onde estava".  
  
"Rony, vai dormir".  
  
"Não, me conta primeiro"  
  
'Rony, você é tão teimoso. Melhor falar logo, não quero começar uma briga agora' Hermione solta um suspiro e fala "Tá bom, tá bom. Vamos para o meu quarto, já que vou Ter que contar a história toda".  
  
Chegando no quarto, Rony senta na cama dela e Hermione senta ao seu lado.  
  
"E então, onde você estava?"  
  
" No parque perto do ginásio".  
  
"Não estava não, a gente te procurou lá".  
  
"Eu sei, eu vi. Mas eu estava em cima de uma árvore, na parte mais escura do parque. Eu vou nesse lugar, desde que eu era criança, quando estou triste ou quero pensar em algo que está me incomodando. Tem uma bela paisagem, e ninguém me acha. Você é único para quem eu contei isso, nem meu pai sabe, é meu refúgio".  
  
Rony a abraça para confortá-la e ela acaba chorando mais, molhando toda camiseta de Rony. Depois de um tempo ela para de chorar.  
  
"Desculpa Rony, molhei toda sua camiseta".  
  
"Sshhhhh........ não tem problema. Eu nem vou te perguntar porque estava chorando, é óbvio, mas você não quer me contar? Você vai se sentir melhor".  
  
"Tem certeza que você quer ouvir?"  
  
"Absoluta".  
  
"Tá bem. Você nunca se perguntou porque eu nunca falei da minha mãe?"  
  
"Já, mas nunca tinha coragem de te perguntar".  
  
"Bom agora você vai saber. Meus pais eram novos quando me tiveram, eles tinham apenas 16 anos. Logo que nasci minha mãe desapareceu, não deixou nenhum vestígio, a não ser esse colar com pingente de dragão. Meu pai não gosta muito de falar sobre ela, e parece que ela a amava muito, quis até casar, mas ela fugiu. Eu me sinto culpada por isso, porque se não fosse por mim, ela não teria ido embora e meu pai estaria feliz ao lado dela" uma lágrima escorre pela face e Rony a enxuga "Por isso tenho medo das pessoas não se importarem comigo, tenho medo do meu pai me abandonar por Ter feito a mulher que ele amava ir embora, então quero que ele tenha orgulho de mim, assim não me abandonará. Umas das razões de eu querer ir tão bem na escola e querer fazer tudo certo é para meu pai ter orgulho de mim, e poder ser aceita em Hogwarts para provar que mesmo sendo uma sangue- ......." Rony a interrompe  
  
"Não fale essa palavra".  
  
"Por vir de uma família trouxa eu posso me dar bem no mundo mágico, e a outra razão é que eu gosto de estudar mesmo, sempre gostei".  
  
Rony terminando de escutar o que Hermione disse a abraça e depois a olha nos olhos "Mione, me escuta seu pai tem muito orgulho de você, ele a ama do jeito que você é, me escutou? Todos gostam de você do jeito que você é e não precisa provar para um bando de bruxos esnobes que você é boa em mágica, porque você já provou para você mesma, e isso é o que importa".  
  
"Rony, o que eu faria sem você e o Harry" ela o beija na bochecha.  
  
" Ainda estaria presa no banheiro com o trasgo" brinca Rony, tentando ignorar que sua cara está mais vermelha que um tomate.  
  
"Bobo" Hermione sorri e abraça o Rony de novo e os dois acabam pegando no sono depois de um tempo.  
  
No outro dia Rony acorda e não reconhece o lugar onde está, ele sente um peso sobre seu corpo. Ele olha em volta e percebe que está no quarto da Hermione e ela está com a cabeça encostada no seu tórax, e o braço dele está em volta da cintura dela. Rony sente seu rosto corar. Ele se levanta gentilmente para não a acordar, assim que sai da cama ele sente uma sensação de que está faltando alguma coisa perto dele. Rony olha mais um pouco para Hermione , sai do quarto e dá de cara com Harry.  
  
"Harry, não faz mais isso, quer me matar?"  
  
"Desculpe, mas o que você estava fazendo no quarto da Mione?"  
  
"Ontem quando ela chegou, eu estava acordado, a gente conversou um pouco e acabamos dormindo".  
  
"JUNTOS?????"  
  
"É, NÃO. Eu dormir no quarto dela, mas não fizemos nada".  
  
"Ah! E o que ela falou?  
  
" Não sei se devo te contar, é meio particular".  
  
"Ora, Rony. Me conte, ela é minha melhor amiga também, eu tenho o direito de saber. E acho que de um jeito ou de outro ela vai me contar".  
  
"Está bem" Rony conta o que aconteceu na noite passada e eles descem para avisar ao Sr. Granger que Hermione está sã e salva.  
  
"Robert, acorda a Mione já volto" disse Harry.  
  
"Hã? Que horas são?"  
  
"10:30h".  
  
"E a Mione?" pergunta o Sr. Granger desesperado.  
  
"Ela está bem , está dormindo lá no quarto dela. Acho melhor você falar com ela depois, ela está cansada" disse Rony.  
  
"Você tem razão. Vou preparar o café".  
  
"Nós ajudamos" Harry oferece "mas antes nos deixa trocar de roupa".  
  
Depois de um tempo, Hermione acorda, toma um banho e desce. 'Pelo cheiro eles estão na cozinha' ela caminha até a cozinha e vê seu pai tentando ensinar dois meninos desengonçados a cozinhar, Hermione ri e isso chama a atenção dos três homens favoritos.  
  
"Hermione Ann Ganger, nunca, mas nunca mais me assuste desse jeito, me ouviu? Você que matar se pai do coração, eu não suportaria te perder, você é a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho" Sr. Granger a abraça muito forte.  
  
"Pai, eu quero respirar"  
  
"Desculpe, mas voc6e me ouviu, né? Nada de me assustar de novo".  
  
"Está bem, pai. Eu prometo, você também é muito importante para mim" disse Hermione sorrindo e com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
"Agora senta, e como, nós fizemos um monte de panquecas para você. Tá certo que metade saiu errada, já que meus assistentes não são muito bons na cozinha" Hermione ri da cara de seus amigos.  
  
Rony se senta ao lado dela, e Harry senta do outro lado da mesa com o Sr. Granger.  
  
"Rony, obrigado por ontem a noite" Hermione fala baixo, que só ele consegue escutar.  
  
"Não precisa agradecer, eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim" Rony cora.  
  
"Pode apostar que sim".  
  
"O que os dois estão cochichando?" pergunta Sr. Granger brincando.  
  
"Nada não" respondem, ambos corando.  
  
"Sei......"fala Harry.  
  
Depois desse dia, as férias passaram tão rápido que logo que se deram conta já era primeiro de setembro, o dia em que começariam o sexto ano em Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Obs: No capítulo anterior está escrito : Rony sente seu corto se aquecer com o toque dela. Não é corto e sim corpo, foi uma falhinha, mas errar é humano, não concordam?  
  
  
  
Nota da Autora: Eu sei que no handball, só sete na linha e um no gol, mas vamos pensar que é um mini-handball, porque não tinha idéia de criar mais gente, minha cabeça não é tão criativa.  
  
Espero que estejam gostando da fanfiction até aqui, alguma dúvida mandem uma review ou e-mail. 


	5. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: eu não irei mais colocar disclaimer porque enche o saco. O. K?  
  
Quinto Capítulo:Hogwarts  
  
No último capítulo:  
  
"Rony, obrigado por ontem a noite" Hermione fala baixo, que só ele consegue escutar.  
  
"Não precisa agradecer, eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim" Rony cora.  
  
"Pode apostar que sim".  
  
"O que os dois estão cochichando?" pergunta Sr. Granger brincando.  
  
"Nada não" respondem, ambos corando.  
  
"Sei......"fala Harry.  
  
Depois desse dia, as férias passaram tão rápido que logo que se deram conta já era primeiro de setembro, o dia em que começariam o sexto ano em Hogwarts.  
  
Os três amigos estavam muito empolgados para voltar para Hogwarts que era uma segunda casa para eles ( par o Harry era a única). Os Três Mosqueteiro, como eram chamados na escola, entram no trem e acham um compartimento vazio. Logo Gina vem se sentar com eles e eles discutem sobre professores e como irá ser o ano letivo.  
  
"Quem vocês acham que vai ensinar Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas?" Gina pergunta.  
  
"Não tenho a mínima idéia, mas espero que não seja o Snape" Hermione diz.  
  
"Com certeza. Eca, peguei um feijão de cera de ouvido" Rony fala fazendo uma cara de nojo.  
  
Os outros três começam a rir, nisso a porta do compartimento se abre e Draco Malfoy entra. Ele tinha crescido, mas não chegava nem perto de Rony.  
  
"Ora, ora! Se não é o cicatriz quatro-olhos, os pobretões Weasley. Onde está a Sangue Ruim?"  
  
"Eu não sou nenhuma Sangue Ruim, Malfoy".  
  
Draco perde as palavras quando a vê "Granger?".  
  
"É sou eu, agora saia e nos deixe em paz".  
  
"Acho que não Granger, mesmo você sendo uma bruxa inferior você terá a honra de sair comigo".  
  
"Nem nos seus sonhos".  
  
"Nenhuma garota me recusou, você não será a primeira" Draco a pega pela cintura, Hermione tenta se soltar mas ele é muito mais forte que ela. Rony e Harry tentam salvá-la, mas são bloqueados por Crabble e Goyle ( N/A: é assim que se escreve? Se não for vai ficar porque estou com preguiça de pegar meus livro que está mmmmuuuuuiiiitttttooooo longe).  
  
Draco tenta se aproveitar de Hermione, mas ela dá uma joelhada onde os homens mais temem( N/A: isso deve doer, né?) e ele cai no chão gemendo de dor (N/A: não disse!!!!!!!). Ela se vira e lança um olhar em direção aos "gorilas" do Draco, que eles soltam Harry e Rony na hora e saem do vagão levando seu líder junto.  
  
"Mione, você está bem?" Gina pergunta.  
  
"Estou, mas esse Malfoy dá nos nervos".  
  
"Nossa, eu nunca vi você lançar um olhar como aquele, quer dizer você tem um parecido quando você briga com o Rony, mas esse foi demais!" Harry fala empolgado.  
  
"Obrigada, Harry" Hermione ri.  
  
Nesse momento Lilá abre a porta avisando que já estão quase perto de Hogwarts e que era melhor eles se trocarem.  
  
Chegando em Hogsmeade, eles avistam Hagrid.  
  
"Olá Hagrid" Rony cumprimenta deu amigo gigante.  
  
"Olá crianças, preparados para mais um ano?" todos afirmam com a cabeça " Que bom, agora deixa eu pegar os novos alunos. Nos vemos mais tarde".  
  
Alguns primeiros anos passam pelos quatros, Hermione repara em uma menininha de cabelo loiro escuro e olhos castanhos, que parecia muito nervosa. Hermione resolveu conversar com a menina enquanto esperava as carruagens.  
  
"Hey, não precisa ficar nervosa. A seleção das casa não é tão ruim como falam"  
  
A menina se vira surpresa e quando vê na garota mais velha sorri "É que eu estou com medo de cair na Sonserina, ouvi dizer que eles são malvados. A propósito meu nome é Sara"  
  
"O meu é Hermione. Mas não se preocupe, nem todos são tão maus assim. "É uma raridade, mas acontece".  
  
Com isso as duas riem, e instantes depois, os transportes para levá-las até o castelo chega.  
  
"Tchau Sara. Boa Sorte".  
  
"Obrigada Hermione".  
  
A ida até o castelo foi tranqüila, mas Rony não parava de reclamar "Ai que fome e vocês viram quantos alunos novos! Vai demorar uma eternidade para servirem o banquete".  
  
"Sinceramente Rony, às vezes acho que você tem o cérebro no estômago" Hermione diz e Rony dá um sorriso orgulhoso.  
  
"Obrigado, Mione".  
  
"Isso não foi um elogio".  
  
Rony faz uma cara muito fingida que está magoado, Hermione ri e lhe dá um tapa de leve no braço.  
  
"Hey, isso dói" Rony fica um pouco vermelho por causa do toque de Hermione, mas brinca de qualquer jeito.  
  
Assim que chegam ao castelo, eles sentam na mesa da Grifinória esperando os alunos do primeiro ano chegarem. A porta do Grande Salão se abrem e Prof ª McGonagall entra sendo seguida por vários alunos que pareciam muito assustados. Hermione avista Sara, a menina com quem ela conversou em Hogsmeade e sorri para assegurar que não tem perigo. Sara retribui o sorriso.  
  
Prof ª McGonagall coloca o banquinho com o famoso chapéu seletor, no meio do Grande Salão e chama os alunos:  
  
"Christian Anderson" um menino com um ar de superior, moreno e alto para um menino de 11 anos. Ele senta no banco e assim que coloca o chapéu, este anuncia "SONSERINA" o menino se levanta e anda até a mesa de sua casa.  
  
"Elizabeth Cannon" uma menina ruiva, poderia se passar por uma Weasley é sorteada na Corvinal.  
  
Alguns alunos são sorteados até chegar em Sara.  
  
"Sara Smith" ela caminha depressa até o chapéu e o coloca. Demora um pouco, mas finalmente grita "GRIFINÓRIA" ela sorri e se senta do lado de Hermione.  
  
"Parabéns" Hermione diz animada.  
  
"Obrigada, eu estou aliviada por ter caído na Grifinória, apesar da minha mãe Ter sido uma Sonserina, ela me disse que não tem boas lembranças dos seus colegas de casa, tirando o melhor amigo dela".  
  
"Dumbledore se levanta para dar comunicados "Não será permitido a entrada de alunos na Floresta Proibida" ele olha para Harry, Rony e Hermione.  
  
( N/A: eu sei que não é muito original, mas é um comunicado importante, afinal há alunos novos, apesar de o nome já dizer tudo " Floresta Proibida", o .k, o .k eu confesso, eu estava sem imaginação quando escrevi isso, mas voltando a fanfiction )  
  
" Também é proibido perambular pelos corredores a noite" continua olhando para os três "Agora, eu quero apresentar a nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Seja bem vinda Adrianne Smith".  
  
Os alunos e professores aplaudem a nova professora, Snape parecia feliz pela Prof ª Smith estar. Hermione ao escutar o sobrenome da professora pergunta para Sara " Vocês são parentes?"  
  
"É a minha mãe e eu nem quero ver como vai ser Ter aula com ela".  
  
"Ah! Nossa o Snape tá feliz". ( N/A: tá feliz, todo mundo quer dançar, quer dançar. Desculpe, eu não pude evitar, mas eu prometo que esse será o último nota da autora no meio da fanfiction. Bom pelo menos nesse capítulo)  
  
"Ele deveria tá bravo, faz tempo que ele quer a vaga de professor dessa matéria" Rony diz com uma cara de quem está com fome.  
  
"Acho que minha mãe falou que eles eram amigos na época que eles estudavam aqui".  
  
"Ah!" eles dizem.  
  
Dumbledore dá as últimas palavras e a comida aparece.  
  
"Até que enfim" Rony diz atacando um prato de frango e uma jarra de suco de abóbora, Harry, Hermione e Gina riem.  
  
Depois de satisfeitos, os alunos se dirigem para suas respectivas Torres. Hermione vai guiando os Grifinórias, já que ela é a monitora. Eles andam até o retrato da Mulher Gorda, e Hermione fala com o retrato "Olá como a senhora passou as férias?"  
  
"Tirando o Pirraça, foi bom conversando com a minha amiga Violeta".  
  
"Que bom" Hermione se vira para seus colegas "A senha é cerveja amanteigada". O retrato se abre e eles entram. Enquanto Hermione mostra os dormitórios aos novos alunas ela vai falando "Eu sou a Hermione Granger, monitora , se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa não hesitem em pedir para mim. Agora descansem que amanhã vocês tem um longo dia" . Depois ela vai para o dormitório das meninas do sexto ano dormir, já que ela está cansada devido a longa viagem e cerimônia de seleção.  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: Gostaram? Finalmente eu atualizei, eu andei com preguiça e a escola não ajuda muito. Vocês já devem estar cansados de minha pessoa, então vou indo. Tchauuuuuuu!!!!!!!! 


	6. Poções

Sexto Capítulo: Poções.  
  
  
  
  
  
No dia seguinte, Hermione acorda e se prepara para o seu primeiro dia de aula no Sexto Ano. Assim que termina de se arrumar ela desce as escadas para a sala comunal e encontra seus dois grandes amigos a esperando.  
  
"Bom dia rapazes".  
  
"Bom dia".  
  
"Bom dia Mione. Vamos que eu estou com fome".  
  
"Rony você é um estômago ambulante". Os três vão em direção ao Grande Salão rindo.  
  
Eles estão comendo, quando o correio chega. Rony recebe uma carta de sua mãe, mas antes tem que correr atrás de Pichitinho que não para quieto. Hagrid enviou uma carta ao Harry convidando os três para irem visitá-lo.  
  
Enquanto Hermione ria de Rony correndo atrás de sua coruja, ela abriu o Profeta Diário. Não tinha acontecido nada de trágico desde o final do ano letivo passado, quando o trio se deparou com Voldemort, ela não tinha mais medo de falar o nome dele, eles não o mataram mas conseguiram enfraquece- lo.  
  
'Ah, esse ano letivo irá ser bem tranqüilo' pensa Hermione . (N/A: Que pena que ela mal sabe as surpresas que a aguardam esse ano. Bom voltando a ff).  
  
Hermione se levanta e entrega os horários para os alunos. Enquanto distribui, ela ouve alguns murmúrios como "Droga! Nós temos Transfiguração primeiro" ou "Poções com a Sonserina de novo" ela ri porque eles faziam as aulas parecerem o fim do mundo, para ela eram ótimas. Hermione não estava tão obcecada com a escola, depois da conversa que ela e Rony tiveram na casa dela, mas ainda era uma das coisa que ela mais gostava de fazer. Quando termina de entregar os horários, ela se junta com Rony e Harry para verem suas aulas.  
  
"Ótimo, justo no primeiro dia temos Poções com a Sonserina. Que droga!".  
  
"Relaxa Harry, não é tão ruim assim".  
  
"Mione, eu tenho que concordar com o Harry, é uma m....... mesmo".  
  
"Rony, olha a linguagem".  
  
"Desculpa".  
  
"Desculpado, mas é melhor a gente ir andando, se vocês não quiserem chegar atrasados".  
  
Ao entrarem na sala, eles se sentam em uma mesa que não está muito perto do Snape, a aula começa e o mestre de Poções fala " Esse ano vocês no sexto ano e já sabem muitas coisas, então não quero ver erros na minha aula, escutaram? Principalmente você Sr. Longbottom. Hoje iremos fazer uma poção do sono, os ingredientes são : Três escamas de dragão, uma gota de sangue de sapo (N/A: Eca!!!!!!!!!!), meio fio da crina de um unicórnio e três pedaços iguais de raiz de mandágoras . É melhor vocês terem anotado, porque não vou repetir. Ao trabalho".  
  
Harry, Hermione e Rony começam a fazer a poção, mas são interrompidos por um enorme barulho que era o caldeirão de Neville estourando. Hermione tinha visto Draco colocar uma escama de dragão a mais que o necessário e não conseguiu avisar o pobre Neville.  
  
"Sr. Longbottom, detenção e 20 pontos a menos".  
  
"Desculpe, Professor, mas o Neville não teve culpa, foi o Malfoy......."ela não teve chance de terminar porque Snape a interrompe.  
  
"Eu não pedi sua opinião Srta. Granger, mas como você resolveu fala vai levar detenção no lugar do seu colega e mais 20 pontos a menos para você".  
  
Hermione nervosa, mas não demonstra, ao invés disso olha diretamente nos olhos do seu professor e o encara. O que ela viu nos olhos dele foi algo que ela nunca pensaria em ver : Remorso e culpa. Tá certo que quando ele gritava com ela ou coisas do tipo, ela sempre teve a impressão que ele escondia algo, mas achava que era coisa de sua cabeça. Ela olha de novo nos olhos dele, mas eles tinham voltado a ficarem com um olhar frio.  
  
A aula acaba e eles seguem para Transfiguração, Hermione está pensativa.  
  
"Mione, o que foi?" Rony pergunta.  
  
"Eu estava pensando........."  
  
"Isso a gente percebeu" Harry diz.  
  
Hermione lança um olhar sério em direção ao Harry e continua "Como estava dizendo, estava pensando que faz tempo que eu venho reparando que parece que o Snape esconde alguma coisa. Hoje quando eu olhei nos olhos dele eu vi remorso, mas logo desapareceu. Não sei se é coisa da minha cabeça ou se tem alguma coisa que ele esconde".  
  
"Ele deve tá com remorso porque é um idiota. Quem ele pensa que é para te dar detenção. Foi tudo culpa do Malfoy" Rony diz super bravo.  
  
"Calma, Rony. Não sei porque a gente ainda liga para as coisas que o Snape fala, já deveríamos ter se acostumado" Hermione diz.  
  
"Porque ele é um idiota?!" Rony fala.  
  
"Vocês nunca se perguntaram porque o Snape é desse jeito?"  
  
"Bom, no meu caso ele não gostava do meu pai" Harry fala.  
  
"No seu caso eu tenho que concordar. Mas não há razão dele ser tão ruim com os outros. Ele deve ter passado por mais coisas que a gente pensa".  
  
"Que nada, ele foi infeliz no amor e desconta isso na gente".  
  
"Como você é malvado, Rony".  
  
"Não sou, não".  
  
"Vocês dois não vão brigar agora. Vamos que temos que ir para Transfiguração.  
  
Eles chegam na aula bem na hora. Passados 10 min, alguém bate na porta. Prof ª McGonagall que estava no meio de uma explicação não fica muito feliz, mas atende do mesmo jeito. Era o monitor da Corvinal.  
  
"Desculpe interromper, mas o Diretor gostaria de falar com a Hermione Granger".  
  
"Srta. Granger, você está dispensada. Depois você pega a matéria com seus amigos".  
  
Hermione se levanta, pega suas coisas e fala "Espero que eu não esteja com problemas, vejo vocês no almoço".  
  
Hermione caminha até a sala de Dumbledore e fala a senha para entrar "Sorvete de Limão" a estátua se move dando passagem a Hermione que sobe as escadas e chega até uma porta. Ela bate e alguém fala para entrar. Ela abre a porta e não encontra o diretor em nenhum lugar, então decide entrar e esperar. Hermione se senta e olha ao redor da sala, lá há fotos de antigos diretores e diretoras, alguns livros e outras coisas. Mas o que a chamou a atenção foi uma fênix que estava perto da mesa do Dumbledore, que olhava diretamente para ela. A ave voa até onde a garota está e pousa no braço da cadeira onde Hermione está sentada. Ela acaricia a ave, que parece estar gostando do tratamento.  
  
"Parece que ela gostou de você, Srta." Hermione se assusta e dá um pulo na cadeira, a ave volta ao seu lugar inicial.  
  
"Desculpe, não queria te assustar. Essa daqui é a Fawkees e não é todos que ela deixa acariciá-la".  
  
"Tudo bem, Prof Dumbledore. O Harry me falou dela, é uma bela fênix, e esse tipo é bem difícil de encontrar".  
  
"É, ela é uma fênix rara, está na família a anos e também é o símbolo dos Dumbledore. Mas chega de papo, eu gostaria de conversar com você'.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore, se for por causa da detenção que eu levei, queria dizer que sinto muito, não queria me intrometer quando o Prof. Snape estava brigando com o Neville, só estava querendo defender o garoto, porque ele não teve culpa......." Hermione diz tudo isso muito rápido.  
  
"Calma, calma. É sobre isso que eu quero conversar, mas não é para brigar. Eu quero retirar a detenção, porque você não fez nada para merecer".  
  
"Mesmo? Obrigada, não queria começar o anos já levando uma detenção, afinal eu sou monitora".  
  
"Não há de que, mas quero que você se controle e não tente contrariar o Prof. Snape. Okay?"  
  
"Claro. Obrigada, mesmo".  
  
"De nada. Você já pode ir, nos vemos no almoço".  
  
"De novo obrigada. Tchau Prof. Dumbledore".  
  
  
  
N/A: Eu naum gostei muito desse capítulo, saiu meio monótono, mas espero que gostem.  
  
Ah! Eu vou mudar o nome da ff, se tiverem alguma sugestão, me mandem um e- mail que está na minha biografia.  
  
A ff está quase pronta, só falta um pouco para eu finalizar. Quando ela estiver totalmente,  
  
!00% pronta eu irei atualizar quase todo dia.  
  
Manuella – Bom, sobre o Rony e a Hermione vc terá que ler a ff para saber, mas acho que irá gostar. 


	7. DCAT Conversas de Garotas

Sétimo Capítulo: DCAT e Conversas de Garotas.  
  
Hermione sai da sala do diretor e vai se encontrar no Grande Salão com seus amigos.  
  
"E então? O que ele queria?" Harry pergunta, assim que sua amiga se senta a mesa.  
  
"Só queria retirar a detenção que o Snape me deu".  
  
"Que bom. O Dumbledore é um homem honesto, bem diferente do Snape aquele f.....".  
  
"Rony!".  
  
"Desculpa, Mione".  
  
O trio continua conversando e comendo.  
  
"Rony, nós precisamos fazer os testes para os novos artilheiros e batedores para o time de quadribol".  
  
"É mesmo. Esse ano a Katie, Alicia e os gêmeos saíram de Hogwarts e só sobrou a Gina, eu e você".  
  
"Vamos marcar para este Sábado às 14:00 h?".  
  
"Ótimo".  
  
"Credo, vocês só conversam sobre quadribol. Seus fanáticos, nem ligam para mim" Hermione brinca.  
  
"Que é isso Mione, você sabe que nós te amamos" Harry diz rindo.  
  
"E para provar isso, nós vamos te carregar até a aula se Defesa Contra Artes da Trevas" Rony diz.  
  
Harry cata o material de Hermione e Rony a pega no colo, a colocando sobre o ombro. Hermione vai o caminho todo tentando fazer Rony a soltar, mas não tem sucesso.  
  
"Rony, me solta" ela diz em meio de risadas.  
  
"Não, tá divertido. Não é Harry?".  
  
"Absolutamente".  
  
Enquanto umas pessoas ficam olhando estranho ( precisamente os novatos), outras riem acostumados com o trio.  
  
"Vocês não crescem, não é mesmo" Lilá Brown fala rindo, enquanto passa por eles.  
  
"Não" os três respondem.  
  
"É melhor vocês se apressarem senão vão se atrasar para aula" Parvati, que estava com Lilá, diz.  
  
"Ih, Mione! Ela está ficando parecida com você. Não sei se vou agüentar duas Hermione.. Ai! Não precisa bater" Rony diz, enquanto Hermione morria de rir.  
  
Eles chegam até a classe e não percebem que a Prof ª Smith já está lá. Rony vai até uma carteira e coloca Hermione em cima.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, por que você não me colocou no chão?".  
  
"Porque é mais divertido desse jeito, Hermione Ann Granger".  
  
"Bobo e você para de rir Harry".  
  
"Sim, senhora" Harry tenta fazer uma cara séria mas não consegue.  
  
"Então esse é o famoso trio?" alguém fala atrás deles.  
  
Os dois meninos se viram, Hermione levanta a cabeça e dão de cara com a Prof ª Smith. Os três coram na hora.  
  
"E..........., bom........." Hermione tenta falar enquanto desce da carteira.  
  
"Não precisam se explicar eu já fui jovem um dia. Como eu estava falando vocês são os "Três Mosqueteiros" não é?".  
  
"Bom, é como nos chamam" Harry diz envergonhado.  
  
"Eu ouvi muitas coisa a respeito de vocês, algumas boas e outras ruins. Está certo que as ruins são de uma fonte meio duvidosa".  
  
"Snape" Rony sussurra para Hermione.  
  
"Exatamente, Sr. Weasley" Prof ª Smith diz.  
  
"Ah?!" Rony diz surpreso "Mas como......"  
  
"Eu escutei? Tenho meu jeito" a professora diz com um sorriso maroto" Agora todos aos seus lugares. Como vocês sabem meu nome é Adrianne Smith, a nova professora de DCAT, eu já estudei em Hogwarts e estava na Sonserina mas não mordo e nem sou injusta, como muitos pensam dos Sonserinos , talvez quando um aluno me deixa muito brava................" Prof ª Smith ri da cara de espanto dos alunos.  
  
"Brincadeira ou talvez não. Bom continuando, eu dei uma olhada nos papéis dos antigos professores e vi que não foram muito bons, tirando o Prof. Lupin e o Prof. Hernandez do anos passado que infelizmente foi atacado por um troll e está no hospital St. Mungos. Eu vou dar uma revisada em uns assuntos e depois vou seguir com matéria nova. Alguém poderia me dizer como se derrota um bicho-papão?" Hermione rapidamente levanta a mão.  
  
"Srta. Granger".  
  
"Bom, o bicho-papão se transforma na coisa que você mais teme. O melhor jeito de derrotá-lo é o riso, para isso usamos o feitiço Riddikulus, assim o bicho-papão irá se tornar em alguma coisa ridícula".  
  
"Muito bem, estou vendo que o que me falaram sobre você não era mentira. Você é uma garota muito esperta e com um grande talento. Você me lembra uma pessoa que conheci há muito tempo, mas agora não é hora de recordações. 10 pontos para Grifinória" Hermione cora por causa do elogio.  
  
A aula continua com a professora fazendo perguntas e os alunos respondendo, a maioria das vezes era a Hermione. Quando bate o sinal, os três vão visitar Hagrid.  
  
"Ora, se não são meus três alunos favoritos, vamos entrando. Como vocês estão?".  
  
"Muito bem, Hagrid. O que você andou fazendo nas férias?" Harry pergunta.  
  
"Eu fui para a França".  
  
"Visitar a Madame Maxime? "Hermione pergunta com uma sorrisinho maroto.  
  
"Bom, er.......é" Hagrid confessa todo encabulado.  
  
"Que meigo! Agora vocês estão namorando oficialmente?".  
  
"É" Hagrid ficou mais encabulado.  
  
"E aê? Quando sai o casamento?" Hermione brinca.  
  
"Credo Mione, quantas perguntas. Deixa o Hagrid respirar um pouco" Rony fala.  
  
"Não enche, Rony!"  
  
"Não te encheria, se você fosse menos pentelha".  
  
"Eu não sou pentelha, você que é".  
  
"Dá para você dois pararem? Parecem casados" Harry fala e seus melhores amigos ficam vermelhos.  
  
"Não fale besteira Harry. O Rony é só meu amigo".  
  
"Exatamente" mas a cara de Rony está com uma arzinho de desapontamento, mas Hermione não percebe.  
  
"Hehe. Olha a hora, é melhor vocês irem. Vejo vocês amanhã. Tchau crianças" Hagrid fala.  
  
"Não somos crianças, somos adolescentes".  
  
"No seu caso Rony, é aborrecente".  
  
"Mione, você sabe ser chata quando quer".  
  
"Obrigada Rony, agradeço o elogio" Hermione diz com sarcasmo.  
  
"De nada, quando precisar estou aqui" Rony fala sarcasticamente.  
  
"Parem com isso" Harry diz.  
  
"O que? Não estamos fazendo nada, não é Rony?".  
  
"É isso ai, são só trocas de gentilezas".  
  
"Vocês dois são estranhos. Não sei porque sou amigo de vocês".  
  
"Porque nos somos as pessoas mais legais do mundo!!!" Hermione diz brincando  
  
"Tchau, Hagrid".  
  
"Tchau se cuidem" Hagrid fecha a porta rindo "Esses três não tomam jeito e nada pode quebrar a amizade que eles têm".  
  
Depois do jantar, eles vão para a sala comunal. Hermione resolve fazer sua lições.  
  
"Mione, primeiro dia de aula e você já vai fazer lição, relaxa menina" Rony comenta.  
  
"Quanto mais cedo eu fizer, mais cedo eu termino" mas ela é interrompida quando Gina, Parvati e Lilá aparecem e a carregam até o dormitório feminino.  
  
"Socorro, está me raptando".  
  
"Mione, não exagera".  
  
"A gente só quer ter uma conversa de garotas com você". Parvati explica.  
  
Elas entram no dormitório feminino do sexto ano, Hermione senta na sua cama junto com Gina, Parvati e Lilá em suas respectivas camas.  
  
"Então, o que vocês querem conversar que me tiraram dos meus estudos?".  
  
"Queremos colocar as fofocas em dias, ontem estávamos muito cansadas" Lilá diz toda animada. Com os anos Hermione, Lilá, Parvati e Gina tinham se tornado muito amigas.  
  
"Ah! Vocês querem falar sobre garotos, não é?" Hermione pergunta. "Aham!" Parvati e Gina respondem.  
  
"E aê, Mione?! Aconteceu alguma coisa na sua casa com meu irmão que eu não saiba?"  
  
"Cla claro que não. Somos apenas bons amigos".  
  
"Acredito. Mione, vocês não pode negar que o Rony está um gato" Parvati diz.  
  
"Se o Dino escuta isso......" Lilá fala "Mas tenho que concordar, o Rony mudou muito. E o Harry também, só que não troco meu Simas por nada".  
  
"É, o Harry está bem bonito, não é Gina?" Hermione diz olhando em direção a sua amiga ruiva.  
  
"Er...... tá. Acho que estou apaixonada" Gina fala com uma cara sonhadora e um sorriso bobo na cara.  
  
"Para mim é mais aboxonada, apaixonada com abobada" ( N/A: Minhas amigas sempre ficam com essa cara, é hilário!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Lilá comenta.  
  
"Haha, que engraçado" Gina diz.  
  
"Por que você não fala com ele?".  
  
"Tá louca, Mione? O Harry é um garoto famoso. Ele á "O Garoto Que Sobreviveu", o que ele ia querer com uma menina como eu, sem dinheiro e horrível? Ele pode ter quem ele quiser".  
  
"Gina você é muito bonita e mesmo que não acredite em mim eu conheço o Harry desde os 11 anos e ele não é assim, que só se interessa pela aparência, bom talvez um pouco afinal ele é um garoto. Eu tenho quase certeza que ele gosta de você. Outro dia eu o vi te olhando de um jeito especial".  
  
"Você tem certeza? E mesmo que ele gostasse de mim, tem o Rony! Ele morre de ciúmes, nunca iria aceitar".  
  
"Confie em mim. E quanto ao Rony, ele não tem o direito de controlar sua vida, você cresceu sabe se virar sozinha. Se você quiser eu falo com o Harry".  
  
"Mesmo? Obrigada, Mione".  
  
"De nada. São 10 galeões" Hermione diz brincando.  
  
"Haha. Mas voltando ao Rony, você não respondeu se ele está mais bonito".  
  
"Nossa, olha a hora! Precisamos dormir. Boa Noite" Hermione vai em direção ao banheiro se preparar para dormir.  
  
"Você não vai escapar da próxima vez" Parvati diz.  
  
  
  
N/A: Finalmente atualizei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Só isso q queria dizer! 


	8. Sentimentos Revelados

Oitavo Capítulo: Sentimentos Revelados.  
  
A semana passa rápido e já é Sábado, o dia que terá os testes para artilheiros e batedores do time da Grifinória. Muita gente se inscreveu para participar, Rony e Harry estão olhando alista.  
  
"Lilá Brown, Colin Creevey, Hermione Granger, Neville.........".  
  
"Hermione Granger?" Rony pergunta espantado.  
  
"É o que parece, será que ela sabe o que está fazendo?".  
  
"Não sei Harry, mas essa menina me surpreende cada vez mais. Você viu como ela joga ballhand muito bem".  
  
"É handball, Rony. É verdade, ela tem boa pontaria, mas ela tem medo de voar".  
  
"Nós só saberemos quando for a vez dela".  
  
"Olá rapazes" eles escutam uma voz atrás deles e eles pulam de susto.  
  
"Puxa, Mione! Não precisa assustar".  
  
"Desculpa Harry. Por acaso vocês estavam falando da minha pessoa?".  
  
"Er......... bom, sabe como é. É que nós estamos surpresos que você irá fazer o tese para artilheira" Rony diz encabulado.  
  
"Resolvi tentar algo novo este ano. E seria legal nós três em campo, não acham?".  
  
"É, mas Mione você sabe voar?" Harry pergunta.  
  
"Isso é para eu saber e vocês descobrirem" Hermione sai rindo. A cara de espanto dos dois é hilária.  
  
Depois de voltarem ao normal, Rony faz um feitiço para aumentar o som de sua voz "CAROS COLEGAS, HOJE IREMOS FAZER OS TESTES PARA O TIME DE QUADRIBOL E COMO CAPITÃO DAREI AS INSTRUÇÕES. PRIMEIRO SERÃO OS BATEDORES, POR FAVOR ME SIGAM AQUELES QUE SE INSCREVERAM PARA ESSA POSIÇÃO" Rony vai até o meio do campo junto com os outros jogadores e competidores "BOM VOCÊS TERÃO 5 MIN PARA REBATER OS BALAÇOS PARA LONGE DE MIM, DO HARRY E DA GINA.QUEM CONSEGUIR REBATER MAIS ESTARÁ NO TIME. LEMBREM-SE SÓ TEMOS 2 VAGAS, ENTÃO DEÊM O MELHOR DE SI".  
  
Passado um tempo todos que queriam ser batedores fizeram os testes. Agora era a hora dos artilheiros.  
  
"VOCÊS TERÃO 10 CHANCES PARA PASSAR PELO HARRY E PELA GINA, E TENTAR MARCAR GOL NOS AROS ONDE EU ESTAREI PARA DEFENDER, QUEM FIZER MAIS ESTÁ DENTRO. SE HOUVER EMPATE, VENCE QUEM TIVER O MENOS TEMPO. VAMOS COMEÇAR".  
  
Muitos competidores tentaram, até chegar a hora de Hermione.  
  
"Mione, você tem certeza?" Rony pergunta.  
  
"Relaxa Roniquinho, confie em mim" Hermione bagunça o cabelo de seu amigo.  
  
"Não me chame de Roniquinho" Rony diz tentando arrumar seu cabelo.  
  
"Okay Roniquinho, ops, Rony" Hermione brinca 'Meu Deus, eu estou flertando com o Rony. Eu não gosto dele, quer dizer, ele é legal, um bom amigo e bem bonito. Tá certo que é um chato de vez em quando mas........ Hermione, você não pode estar gostando do seu melhor amigo. Ou pode?'.  
  
"Mione, é pra hoje" Harry a chama atenção.  
  
"Desculpa".  
  
Hermione dá um impulso e sobe no ar. Ela voa até onde Harry e Gina estão, ela dá um sorriso e parte em direção aos dois. Hermione passa por eles com facilidade e chega perto dos aros. Ela fingi jogar a gole para o lado esquerdo, mas atira para o direito e marca. Depois de tentar as 10 vezes, Hermione pousa.  
  
"Nossa Mione, você joga muito bem" Rony diz todo orgulhoso da sua melhor amiga.  
  
"Obrigada Rony" Hermione fica vermelha.  
  
Depois de todos os testes serem feitos e o jogadores oficiais da Grifinória se reunirem, eles chegam a um acordo para o novo time.  
  
"ATENÇÃO, AGORA ANUNCIAREI OS NOVOS INTEGRANTES: DINO E SIMAS COMO BATEDORES, LILÁ E HERMIONE COMO ARTILHEIRAS" Lilá sai correndo abraçar Simas e Hermione corre até seus amigos.  
  
"Eu consegui, eu consegui, eu consegui" ela fala pulando.  
  
"Parabéns, agora eu, você e a Lilá iremos fazer um belo trio em campo" Gina comenta.  
  
"Com certeza".  
  
"Parece que o time da Grifinória sempre terá três artilheiras" Harry diz.  
  
"Ainda bem, acho que não conseguiria ficar no time com seis meninos e só eu de menina" Gina diz.  
  
"Mas, Mione. Onde você aprendeu voar desse jeito?" Rony pergunta super curioso.  
  
"Bom nas férias do segundo ano para o terceiro meu pai estava lendo o Profeta Diário, a primeira vez que eu recebi meu pai ficou curioso sobre o jornal e agora sempre o lê, e viu que tinha um acampamento para bruxas e que ensinava a jogar quadribol e resolveu me mandar para lá, claro que demorou a me convencer mas no final aceitei para ele ficar quieto. Ele sabia que eu tinha medo de voar e achou que ia me ajudar. Acabou dando certo e desde então eu sei jogar e voar".  
  
"Por que você não falou nada antes? Você poderia ter entrado no time antes" Rony parece um pouco chateado.  
  
"Vocês não perguntaram antes e eu achei que não era de tanta importância".  
  
"Não achou importante?! Por Merlin, Hermione. É lógico que é importante, nós estamos falando de quadribol, é lógico que é importante" Rony diz irritado.  
  
"Você só pensa em quadribol, Ronald. E isso não é tudo na vida" Hermione já estava ficando brava.  
  
"Ah claro! Para você a coisa mais importante é estudar, não é? Hermione, você estuda a maior parte do tempo e uma das razões nem é porque você quer e sim porque você tem medo do seu pai não ter orgulho de você e te abandonar, como sua mãe" Rony está muito vermelho.  
  
Todos que estão em volta, param de conversar e olham para Hermione. O rosto dela que está vermelho, fica pálido e ela sai correndo em direção ao castelo.  
  
Rony percebe o que tinha feito e sua cara cai " O que foi que eu fiz?".  
  
"Uma besteira das grandes" Harry diz, balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
  
"Você é um idiota Rony" Gina diz e ela, Lilá e Parvati saem atrás da Hermione.  
  
"Harry, eu não queria ter dito aquilo. Eu juro".  
  
"Agora já foi. Não tem como retirar".  
  
"Vou falar com ela".  
  
"É melhor não, deixa as meninas a acalmarem, depois vocês conversam. Se você for agora vocês podem brigam de novo. Você sabe como a Mione é sensível".  
  
"Você tem razão. Mas a Mione meu deixa louco às vezes. É lógico que é importante a gente saber o que ela faz ou deixa de fazer, ela é nosso amiga".  
  
"Concordo. Mas você não precisava Ter perdido o controle e você sabe que a mãe dela é um assunto delicado".  
  
"Eu sei, mas quando eu estou com ela eu perco o controle sobre minha ações. Ela me deixa louco".  
  
"Rony, posso te fazer uma pergunta?".  
  
"Fala".  
  
"Você gosta da Mione?".  
  
"Claro, ela é minha amiga".  
  
"Mas gosta gosta?".  
  
"Hã?"  
  
"Mais que amigo".  
  
"Não sei, Harry. Eu gosto de ficar perto dela, mas também fico nervoso e falo bobagens e sempre que isso acontece a gente briga. Ela é uma garota bonita e quando um menino chega perto dela eu fico com raiva, eu achava que era só porque eu queria defendê-la, mas agora eu não sei mais. Estou confuso. Sei lá, ela é muito especial, ela é inteligente, uma grande amiga, quando não estamos brigando nos divertimos muito e quando ela me abraça sinto borboletas na barriga" enquanto Rony fala isso tem um sorriso no rosto, mas logo desaparece " Por Merlin, Harry! Eu acho que eu estou apaixonado pela Mione, acho não, tenho certeza".  
  
"Finalmente".  
  
"O que eu vou fazer, o que eu vou fazer!" Rony fica histérico.  
  
"Fala com ela".  
  
"Não mesmo, ela é minha melhor amiga. Ela vai rir da minha cara e nunca mais vai falara comigo. Eu prefiro ser amigo dela e não ter o seu amor a não ter sua amizade nem o amor. Sendo só amigo, pelo menos, vou ficar perto dela".  
  
"Rony, tem certeza?".  
  
"Tenho, talvez um dia eu chegue a me declarar, mas por enquanto é melhor deixar como está".  
  
"Você que sabe. É melhor a gente voltar para o castelo".  
  
"Okay".  
  
"Enquanto os dois estão voltando, no dormitório feminino do sexto ano três jovens bruxas estão conversando com uma Hermione que não para de chorar.  
  
"Mione calma. Não deixa o idiota do meu irmão te magoar".  
  
"Mas é impossível Ele sabe que a minha mãe é um assunto delicado e ele precisava falar tão alto?! Agora a escola inteira vai saber que além de eu não ser muito bem aceita no mundo mágico por ser uma sangue-ruim, nem minha família me quer".  
  
"É mentira, Mione. Você não é um sangue-ruim e também é muito querida em Hogwarts, todos te adoram, quer dizer menos os Sonserinos mas esses não gostam de ninguém além deles mesmos" Parvati tenta consolar Hermione.  
  
"A Parvati tem razão. Mione não chora" Lilá abraça sua amiga.  
  
"Obrigada. Vocês sabem, eu não gosto de brigar com o Rony, mas é inevitável, ele me deixa louca. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu gosto de tê-lo por perto. Gina você me disse que está apaixonada pelo Harry. Como é?".  
  
"Bom, quando você está apaixonada, não dá para saber exatamente o que se passa dentro de você. Você não consegue tirá-lo da cabeça, todo lugar lembra ele, toda música tem a ver com ele, seus sonhos e seu futuro passam em função da paixão e quando você olha para ele as palavras desaparecem junto com o seu ar, e tudo a sua volta deixa de existir, tudo é música e poesia ( N/A: até aula de Química!!!!!! No caso delas é Poções). Quando ele passa ao seu lado, a coragem some e você se sente o ser mais frágil. Não tem um só motivo que o faz especial, pode ser o sorriso, os olhos, o jeito, as roupas. A paixão é ainda o maior dos mistérios indecifráveis".  
  
Lilá e Parvati estão com caras de sonhadoras e Hermione está muito pensativa.  
  
"Por que me perguntou isso, Mione?".  
  
"Meninas, eu estou apaixonada pelo Rony!".  
  
"Agora que você percebeu" Gina diz parecendo nem um pouquinho surpresa.  
  
"Hã?".  
  
"Mione, faz tempo que a gente acha isso. Só estávamos esperando você se tocar. Não é meninas?" Lilá fala e as outras afirmam com a cabeça.  
  
"O que eu vou fazer?".  
  
"Falar com ele" Parvati diz.  
  
" Tá louca? Isso estragaria nossa amizade. Está melhor assim, sendo apenas amigos".  
  
"Mione.......".  
  
"Não, Gina, já me decidi".  
  
"Tem certeza?".  
  
"Sim".  
  
"Você que sabe" elas conversam até a hora da janta.  
  
"Nossa olha a hora!" Gina exclama "Já está na hora da janta, é melhor a gente descer".  
  
"Desçam vocês, não estou com muita fome, vou ficar por aqui e ler um pouco".  
  
"Quer que a gente traga alguma coisa?" Lilá pergunta.  
  
"Não, obrigada. É melhor vocês irem, se não quiserem pegar somente o resto da janta'.  
  
"Está bem. Tchau, Mione".  
  
"Tchau".  
  
Mais tarde, quando todos estão dormindo, Hermione está acordada pensando no que aconteceu, na briga e quando percebeu o que realmente sentia por Rony. Não conseguindo dormir, ela pega um livro e vai ler na sala comunal. Ela encontra a sala deserta, somente o fogo está aceso, Hermione se senta no sofá e escuta um "ai". Hermione dá um pulo e olha em direção ao sofá "Rony, o que você está fazendo aqui?".  
  
"Não consegui dormir e você?'  
  
"O mesmo" ela disse baixo, se sentando no sofá.  
  
"Olha Mione, desculpa por hoje, é que eu fiquei bravo por não Ter me contado sobre o lance de quadribol. Tudo que você faz é importante" Hermione cora e o abraça, Dessa vez Rony que cora.  
  
"Rony, por que a gente briga tanto?".  
  
"Não sei, Mione. Acho que é porque nos preocupamos um com o outro" Rony fala olhando nos olhos de Hermione.  
  
"Sabe Rony, eu não gosto de brigar com você".  
  
"Nem eu com você".  
  
O rosto dos dois estão se aproximando, eles estão centímetros de distância. Rony olha para a boca de Hermione e depois a olha nos olhos, ele se aproxima mais, seus lábios quase tocando os dela, quando...............  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" um grito soa pelo noite.  
  
  
  
N/A: E aê? O que acharam?????? Espero que não tenham ficado bravos comigo por terminar desse jeito, mas não podia deixar os dois se beijarem agora. Por Favor, review!!!!!!!! Ah! O que a Gina falou sobre estar apaixonada, dou crédito a minha amiga porque sem ela eu não poderia ter escrito essa parte ( eu fiz uma pesquisa com ela, sobre como estar apaixonada) 


	9. Pesadelos e Novo Poder

Nono Capítulo: Pesadelos e Novos Poderes.  
  
N/A: eu acabei de ver Resident Evil!!!!!!!!!! Mucho loco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mas chega de papo e vamos ao q interessa, fanfiction é claro.  
  
***  
  
Hermione , assustada, levanta depressa e acaba derrubando Rony "Oh, desculpa Rony!" ela o ajuda a levantar.  
  
" Que grito foi esse?" Rony pergunta.  
  
"Não sei, mas parece que veio da direção dos dormitórios feminino" os dois saem correndo pela escada e encontram uma pequena multidão " Gina! O que aconteceu?".  
  
"Não sei, Mione. Escutei um grito e sai para ver o que era".  
  
Nisso uma menina puxa o roupão de Hermione para chamar a atenção "Srta. Hermione, foi a Sara, ela estava dormindo e acordou de repente gritando. A gente tenta falar com ela, mas parece que não escuta e também não para de tremer" a menina disse muito tímida.  
  
"Me leve até lá" Hermione fala preocupada, afinal tinha adquirido uma certa feição por Sara.  
  
Elas vão até o dormitório do primeiro ano, Hermione abre a porta e encontra Sara, com uma cara muito assustada, e três meninas querendo falar com ela.  
  
"Eu assumo daqui, eu gostaria de falar a sós com ela, por favor" as meninas saem e Hermione se senta ao lado da garota "Sara?" nada "Sara?" nada de novo "Sara?" dessa vez a menina escuta e olha para Hermione "Sara, você está bem? O que aconteceu?".  
  
"Eu tive um pesadelo, mas parecia tão real" Sara diz enquanto chorava.  
  
"Ssshhh............. tá tudo bem" Hermione diz abraçando a garota mais nova "Tá tudo bem".  
  
"Eu não consegui ver muito bem, minha vista estava um pouco embaçada. Parecia uma vila, e alguma coisa não ia bem, porque eu ouvia pessoas gritando e muitas luzes verdes. Parecia que estavam em guerra" Sara chora mais ainda e fala "Eu quero a .... a ....minha mãe".  
  
"Eu vou pedir para alguém a chamar, olha, vou te dar uma poção para você dormir sem sonhos. Eu geralmente tomo quando tenho teste no dia seguinte (N/A: então eu preciso de uma poção tbm, eu sempre sonho q a prova está me atacando)" Hermione levanta e vai até a porta. Ela abre só um pouquinho e vê que a multidão já se dispersou, só sobraram o Harry, o Rony, a Gina e as colegas de quarto de Sara " Harry, será que você pode chamar a Prof ª. Smith para mim? Aqui está a direção do quarto dela" Hermione que tinha um papel e uma caneta (N/A: eu sei q eles não usam caneta em Hogwarts e sim pena e tinta, mas a Hermione sempre carrega uma caneta, afinal ela nasceu no mundo trouxa) no bolso, escreve rapidinho a direção do quarto da professora e entrega para o Harry e sai imediatamente " Gina, vai até o meu quarto e pega um frasquinho com um líquido azul na minha cômoda? Obrigada".  
  
"O que aconteceu?" Rony pergunta.  
  
"Ela teve um pesadelo e alguém usava o Avada Kedrava. Ela disse que parecia uma guerra".  
  
"Estranho, os alunos novos não estudam sobre os Feitiços Imperdoáveis logo de cara e nem guerras, que poderia ser o que causou o pesadelo" Rony comenta.  
  
"Ela pode ter lido em outro lugar" assim que Hermione termina de falar, os dois ficam em silêncio o que faz lembrarem do que quase aconteceu se Sara não tivesse gritado. Os dois ficam vermelhos, Rony vai falar alguma coisa, mas é interrompido por Gina.  
  
"Mione, aqui está".  
  
Nesse mesmo tempo, Harry chega com a Prof ª Smith "Srta. Granger, o que aconteceu?".  
  
"A Sara teve um pesadelo, acordou praticamente a casa todo e estava chamando pela senhora. Olha, dá isso para a Sara é uma poção para dormir sem sonhos".  
  
"Obrigada, vou levar a Sara para meu quarto. Todos vocês para cama. Srta. Granger?".  
  
"Sim?".  
  
"Obrigada".  
  
"Não precisa agradecer" Hermione fala e corre para o quarto sem olhar para o Rony. Quando Hermione entra no quarto vai logo se deitando na cama e pensa 'O Rony quase me beijou? Claro que não, é coisa da sua cabeça Hermione, e se tivesse ia ser por causa da situação que a gente estava, os dois estavam tristes e muito perto um do outro. Afinal, o Rony deve gostar de outra garota'.  
  
Enquanto isso no dormitório masculino 'Eu quase beijei a Mione, seu burro, você não pode fazer isso. Vai estragar a amizade e a Mione deve estar interessada em outro garoto. Seu burro, burro, burro'. ***  
  
Uma semana depois as pessoas já tinham esquecido sobre o pesadelo da Sara, e tudo tinha voltado ao normal, quer dizer, o Rony e a Hermione estão se evitando, porque estão com vergonha um dou outro e isso não passou despercebido por seus colegas.  
  
"Gente, vocês perceberam que o Rony e a Mione estão se evitando" Harry comenta.  
  
"Não! Se você não falasse......."Gina diz sarcasticamente.  
  
"Hahaha" Harry responde no mesmo tom que Gina.  
  
"Verdade, desde o dia que eles brigaram no campo de quadribol, e quando a Sara gritou no mesmo dia, eles subiram as escadas juntos. Deve Ter acontecido alguma coisa que eles não contaram para a gente" Lilá diz e os outros concordam. Eles iam continuar a conversa quando Rony chega.  
  
"Sobre o que estão conversando?"  
  
"Bom, eh........" Dino tenta pensar em um assunto, mas falha.  
  
"A gente tava falando que.............. que dia 19/09 é aniversário da Hermione, e já é Sexta que vem. Estávamos pensando em fazer uma festa surpresa" Parvati diz.  
  
"É mesmo!!!!!!!!!! Eu tenho pensado em tantas coisas que me esqueci, como pude!!!!!!!!????? Preciso comprar um presente!!!".  
  
"Calma, Rony. Você tem uma semana, eu também não comprei" Harry fala, tentando acalmar seu amigo.  
  
'Mas eu quero dar um presente especial' Rony pensa, e vai ajudar a dar idéias para organizar a festa.  
  
Logo Sexta chega e Hermione acorda atrasada "AH!!!!!!!! Não bastava ser meu aniversário, eu estou atrasada par Feitiços, ainda bem que não é Poções" Hermione sai correndo para a classe.  
  
"Desculpa Professor, é que eu perdi a hora e.........".  
  
"Tudo bem, Srta. Granger, você nunca se atrasou, posso te dar um crédito dessa vez".  
  
"Obrigada" Hermione procura um lugar, mas não há nenhum perto de seus amigos, então ela se senta perto de um Corvinal.  
  
A aula passa tranqüila e depois eles seguem para Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
"Mione, Parabéns!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry diz todo animado a abraçando "Tá ficando velha!!".  
  
"Obrigada, Harry. Mas lembre-se que eu sou mais nova que vocês".  
  
"Estraga prazeres".  
  
"E você Rony? Não tem nada para me dizer?" os dois pararam de se evitar, afinal isso não levaria a nada.  
  
"Parabéns" ele a abraça 'Puxa é tão bom abraçar a Mione, é como se nós fossemos feitos em tamanho certo para nos encaixarmos perfeitamente. Eu poderia ficar assim para o resto da minha vida'. Mas para a infelicidade dele, Hermione quebra o contato. Chegando na aula, Hagrid fala " Mione! Feliz Aniversário!".  
  
"Obrigada, Hagrid" Hermione agradece, muito vermelha, já que todos que estavam na aula escutaram Hagrid falar e essa aula era justamente com a Sonserina.  
  
"Depois eu te dou seu presente. Ah! Aqui está seu relatório, estava ótimo. Gostei muito sobre o que você pesquisou de dragões" Hagrid entrega o papel para a garota e foi pegar os animais que eles veriam na aula.  
  
"Vejam só, a Sangue-Ruim faz aniversário hoje. É uma pena, porque seria melhor você não ter nascido, assim seria um ser inferior a menos na Terra" Draco e os outros Sonserinas riem "Ah, sim! Eu ouvi um comentário sobre sua mãe, até ela percebeu que você era inferior e te abandonou" Draco ri mais ainda.  
  
Hermione fica com muita raiva e de repente o relatório que está na mão pega fogo, mas ela não percebe.  
  
"Chega, Malfoy!!!!! Já estou farta de você, não sou inferior, tenho os mesmos direitos que você. E você sabe muito bem que sou bem melhor em magia que todos os Sonserinas juntos. Se você fizer mais um comentário a respeito da minha mãe, vai se arrepender porque você sabe muito bem do que sou capaz" Hermione fala calmamente, mas com um tom muito severo e Draco sabe que não deve mexer com ela, pelo menos hoje, e vai embora.  
  
"Mione! Larga o papel!!!!! Você vai se queimar!!!!!!" Rony avisa.  
  
Hermione olha para sua mão, assustada com o fogo joga o papel, mas o fogo ainda rodeia sua mão. Hermione olha espantada 'Não está doendo, me sinto confortável com isso, é como se fizesse parte de mim' ela pensa, instante depois o fogo desaparece.  
  
"Mione, você está bem? É melhor a gente te levar para a Ala Hospitalar" Rony diz muito preocupado.  
  
"Não precisa, eu não me queimei, mas acho melhor falar com o Dumbledore. Hagrid, pode me liberar só por hoje?"  
  
"Claro, pode ir".  
  
"Vejo vocês depois" Hermione sai em disparada para a sala do diretor antes que algum de seus amigos se oferecesse para a acompanhar. Ao chegar na estátua, Hermione fala rápido "Tortinha de Abóbora" ela sobe as escadas e quando vai bater na porta, esta se abre.  
  
"Srta. Granger, estava te esperando".  
  
"Você sabe o que aconteceu?".  
  
"Não, mas tive o pressentimento que iria me visitar. Vamos entrar".  
  
"Prof., hoje ocorreu um fato estranho. Eu fiquei brava com o Malfoy, mas muito brava. Eu estava segurando um papel e de repente ele pegou fogo. Quando o soltei, o fogo ainda rodeava minha mão, e não me queimei, era uma sensação boa" Hermione termina de contar e Dumbledore tem uma expressão de espanto, felicidades e outras coisas que ela não consegue decifrar.  
  
"Prof.? O senhor está bem?".  
  
"Por Merlin! Hermione, você tem alguma parente bruxo?"  
  
"Não, por quê?".  
  
"Bom, é o seguinte, o fogo é um dos quatro elementos sagrados, e poucas pessoas conseguem o Dom de controlá-los. Uma pessoa só tem o poder sobre um elemento. Hermione, o seu é o fogo".  
  
"E o que tem haver o fato de eu não ter nenhum parente buxo?".  
  
"Hermione, esse dom é hereditário, mas nem todos da família possui o controle, eles apenas carregam o gene. O Dom escolhe as pessoas mais fortes fisicamente e psicologicamente. E ao lado da água, o fogo é o elemento mais forte".  
  
"Você acha que pode ter tido ou Ter bruxos na minha família?".  
  
"É provável. Vou pesquisar, eu preciso do nome do seu pai e da sua mãe".  
  
"Robert Granger e eu não conheço minha mãe".  
  
"Me desculpe, mas se você não a conhece e nem a família dela, pode ser que seu poder tenha a ver com ela".  
  
"Não sei Prof. Pelo que meu pai falou, eles se conheceram em uma escola trouxa".  
  
"Bom, não custa nada procurar. Você pode ir, e não comente nada sobre o que se passou nesta sala. É para o seu bem".  
  
"Está bem. Tchau, Prof."  
  
"Tchau. Ah! Feliz Aniversário".  
  
"Obrigada" Hermione sorri e sai da sala, deixando um Dumbledore muito pensativo.  
  
'Como isso pode ter acontecido? Somente duas famílias na Inglaterra possuem esse gene, e são famílias bem antigas de bruxas, a Hermione nasceu trouxa. Melhor pesquisar".  
  
Ao sair da sala do diretor, Hermione vai até a sala comunal, já que tem um tempo antes da próxima aula. Ela senta no sofá e fica olhando sua mão , ela pensa 'Mas como? Será que na minha família existe bruxos? Bom, que eu saiba a família inteira do meu pai é trouxa. Será que a minha mãe.....? Não pode ser, meu pai falou que ela era trouxa. Será que eu consigo fazer o fogo de novo?' Hermione se concentra e uma pequena bola de fogo forma na palma de sua mão. Sua concentração é interrompida por Rony e a bola de fogo desaparece.  
  
"Mione, o que você está fazendo aqui?". "Dando um tempo até a próxima aula".  
  
"Ah! E então o que o Dumbledore disse?".  
  
"Nada demais".  
  
"Você está mentindo, o que ele disse?".  
  
"Er.....não posso dizer?".  
  
"Vai, Mione! Eu sou o seu melhor amigo".  
  
"Eu sei, mas o Dumbledore pediu para eu não contar ainda, mas você vai saber".  
  
"Até parece que não confia em mim" Rony diz ficando um pouco triste.  
  
"Rony, eu prometi ao Dumbledore que não ia contar. Por favor não fica assim".  
  
"Tá bom, mas voc6e tem que prometer que quando puder vai me contar".  
  
"Eu prometo. Agora vamos, não quero me atrasar para Herbologia".  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"Dumbledore, você me chamou?".  
  
"Sim, Minerva. Entre, por favor".  
  
"O que você gostaria de falar?".  
  
"Você sabe se algum Granger estudou aqui?".  
  
"Granger? Não sabia que a Srta. Granger tinha parentes bruxos?"  
  
"Eu ainda não sei, mas ocorreu um fato que me deixou muito curioso e pensativo".  
  
"O que Dumbledore?"  
  
"Prefiro não dizer agora, quero descobrir primeiro como e porque aconteceu?"  
  
"Eu não lembro de nenhum Granger, talvez você deva procurar no livro que há todos os ex-alunos de Hogwarts e depois procura no livro de famílias bruxas".  
  
"É uma boa idéia, Minerva. Mas primeiro temos que achá-los. Amanhã irei a biblioteca".  
  
"Precisa de mais alguma coisa?"  
  
"Não, obrigada. Pode ir".  
  
N/A: A coisa está começando a ficar interessante, não é!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehe, mais por vir.  
  
A HERMIONE DESISTIU DE ESTUDAR E QUEIMOU TODOS OS LIVROS DA BIBLIOTECA.  
  
Bom agora que tenho atenção de todos gostaria de deixar um aviso muito importante:  
  
Estão vendo esta seta horrível? Pois é, eu acho que está apontando para um botãozinho roxo ( minha amiga fala que é azul, mas para mim, é roxo). Então, esse lindo botão, é para mandar reviews, e são muito importantes esses pequenos comentários que você fazem das fanfictions, pq motiva, nós escritores, as escrever mais, e vocês ficam felizes, nós ficamos felizes, todos ficam felizes!!!!!!!( ( ( Vocês, leitores, têm que entender, que nós autores somos obcecados por reviews, e que acabamos ficando loucos quando não recebemos as benditas. Por isso eu faço um apelo para mim e para outros autores: Por Favor, mandem Review!!!!!!!!! Preciso ir, porque os tiozinhos do hospício ou será manicômio? ( qual a diferença final?), voltando o tiozinho do lugar que cuida de loucos veio me buscar. Bjos!!!!!!!!!!!! Lady Darkness. P.S: Espero que a seta saia.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	10. Festa, Música e Beijos

Décimo Capítulo: Festa, Música e Beijos.  
  
  
  
N/A: Obrigada pelas review!!!!!! Ah, sobre os erros no último capítulo, me desculpem, é que quando se tem pressa, algumas coisas saem erradas e quando vai para correção ortográfica os erros passam desapercebidos. Mais uma vez me desculpem, vou tentar prestar mais atenção...... Só não vou corrigir agora, pq é um pouquinho complicado, hehehehe.  
  
Spinnet : A seta está no final do último capítulo, é aquele monte de risquinho e com uns Vs embaixo, heheh eu disse que era horrível.  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
A noite de Sexta chega rapidamente. Três figuras estão andando devagar pelos corredores de Hogwarts.  
  
"Será que a gente não pode ir mais rápido? Tenho lição para fazer".  
  
"Relaxa Mione, você tem o final de semana inteiro para isso".  
  
"Mas, se eu fizer hoje, eu vou ter o final de semana inteiro para descansar, Harry".  
  
"Já chegamos, viu como não demorou muito" Rony fala.  
  
Eles entram na sala comunal e está tudo escuro "Que estranho....." Hermione comenta. De repente as velas da sala comunal se acendem.  
  
"SURPRESA. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO." o pessoal da Grifinória grita.  
  
"Que fofo!!! Obrigada!" Hermione abraça Harry e depois o Rony, o abraço é mais longo. Depois ela vai receber os cumprimentos de seus colegas.  
  
Estão reunidos, praticamente. Todos da Grifinória. Eles tinha colocado os sofás e mesas no canto, dando espaço para uma pista de dança improvisada, duas mesas perto da entrada da sala são para os comes e bebes e os presentes.  
  
"Como vocês arranjaram essas músicas trouxas?" Hermione pergunta.  
  
"Hehehe. Nós pegamos alguns CDs emprestados que você trouxe para Hogwarts" Harry responde. (N/A: Eu sei que aparelhos eletrônicos não funcionam em Hogwarts, mas vamos imaginar que a Hermione colocou um feitiço neles, e agora funcionam).  
  
"Ah!.......... O que? Vocês pegaram meus CDs sem permissão?!" Hermione fala, assustando Harry e Rony.  
  
"É que a gente não tinha música....... Desculpa" Rony faz cara de culpado.  
  
"Tudo bem, só estava brincando" Hermione ri dá cara dos seus dois melhores amigos.  
  
"Mione, vem abrir seus presentes" Gina diz, puxando sua amiga.  
  
Eles vão em direção a mesa e Hermione pega o primeiro presente " Esse é seu, Harry! Vamos ver. Meu Deus!!!!! Uma edição especial de "Hogwarts: Uma História". Obrigada, Harry" Hermione o abraça "Esse é da Lilá e da Parvati. Legal, meu estojo de maquiagem já está acabando". (N/A: Sim, ela usa maquiagem).  
  
"Abre o meu logo, Mione" Gina diz impaciente.  
  
"Nossa, que pressa. Vou fazer sua vontade" Hermione abre o presente e fica surpresa "Gina, onde você conseguiu isso?" é um porta retrato, com uma foto do Harry, Rony e Hermione, tirada quando eles estavam no quinto ano. Eles estavam no lago, literalmente no lago. Era um dia quente e os três resolveram andar pelos jardins e acabaram indo para o lago. Harry achou que seria legal jogar Rony na água, foi uma cena muito divertida e Hermione estava rindo da situação de seu amigo. Rony aproveitou que ela estava distraída, a puxou para o lago, mas Hermione puxou o braço do Harry e ele caiu no lago junto com ela. E a foto foi tirada bem na hora que a Hermione pulou nas costas do Rony e Harry estava tentando empurrar a cabeça do Rony para debaixo d'água. Isso aconteceu um mês depois deles enfraquecerem o Voldemort. Realmente é uma foto muito bonita.  
  
"Você gostou? Eu peguei com o Colin".  
  
"Adorei, obrigada".  
  
"Er..... Mione, o meu presente eu ainda não embrulhei, você sabe come é, eu tentei mas não saiu muito bem, eu te entrego depois. Tudo bem?" Rony fala todo vermelho.  
  
"Tudo bem, Rony. Não precisa se preocupar".  
  
Hermione abre os outros presentes. Da Sra. Weasley ela ganhou uma blusa vermelha com um HG estampado, do Hagrid um bolo ( que ela não pretende comer, afinal, não quer passar mal). Hermione abre todos os presentes até restar um, que é de seu pai.  
  
"Estranho, geralmente eu recebe meu presente, ou no Natal quando vou para casa, ou quando eu volto das aulas. Talvez ele queira ser diferente esse ano" ela desembrulha o pacote e encontra o novo modelo da Firebolt.  
  
"Mione, é uma Firebolt Gold!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Você vai arrasar no quadribol" Rony diz, admirado com a vassoura.  
  
"Como meu pai conseguiu comprar uma vassoura, ainda mais ESTE tipo de vassoura? Ele é trouxa e não conseguiria passar para o Beco Diagonal".  
  
"Sei lá Mione, vai ver ele encontrou algum bruxo no caminho que o deixou passar. Mas isso é de menor importância, você tem uma Firebolt Gold e ISSO é importante" Harry diz, seus olhos estão brilhando.  
  
"Mione, tem um cartão que veio junto com a vassoura" Gina avisa.  
  
Hermione lê o cartão.  
  
"Querida Mio,  
  
Parabéns!!!!!!!! Já com 16 anos, hein! Parece que foi ontem que você ainda era um bebê, e olha parar você hoje, uma mulher linda, mas ainda é meu bebezinho. Você deve estar se perguntando como que eu consegui comprar o seu presente, né?! Bom, eu segui um grupo de pessoas com vestes que entrou em um bar, que era o, qual é o nome mesmo? Ah, Caldeirão Furado, e pedi para me deixarem entrar no lugar que tem lojas. Foi assim que eu comprei a vassoura. O vendedor me disse que é a melhor no mercado, e espero que você faça bom proveito dela, no quadribol. Mais uma vez, Feliz Aniversário.  
  
Bjos, Papai."  
  
"Não disse, Mione?!".  
  
"Detesto admitir, mas você estava certo, Harry".  
  
"Pelo menos uma vez, né" Rony ri.  
  
A festa continua e Gina está conversando com Hermione.  
  
"Mione, preciso te dizer uma coisa".  
  
"O que foi Gina? Aconteceu alguma coisa?".  
  
"Não se preocupe, é só que eu e o Harry estamos...... namorando" Gina fala timidamente.  
  
"Não acredito!!!!! Parabéns!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione fala um pouquinho alto e todos olham para as duas.  
  
"Sshhhh! Mais baixo" Gina fala.  
  
"Desculpa. Me conta como aconteceu".  
  
"Bom, nós estávamos preparando as coisas da sua festa, eu meio que tropecei e o Harry me segurou. Nós nos olhamos nos olhos e ele me beijou. Ele disse que desde o ano passado ele sente algo por mim. Então me pediu em namoro e eu que não sou boba, aceitei".  
  
"Estou feliz por vocês dois. E foi meio por minha causa, então quando casarem, terei que ser a madrinha".  
  
"Hermione!!!" Gina cora.  
  
Hermione ignora Gina e continua "O Rony já sabe?".  
  
"Não, eu não sei como ele vai reagir. Mione, você pode falar com ele?".  
  
"Por que eu? É você que está namorando, não eu. Se ele ficar bravo, ele vai descontar a raiva em mim".  
  
"Por favor, Mionizinha!!!!!!! Ele não vai ficar bravo com você, bom não tanto ele ficaria comigo, e além do mais é uma chance de você ficar as sós com ele" Gina fala com um sorrisinho no rosto.  
  
Hermione cora "Tá bom, tá bom. Mas se ele nunca mais falar comigo, a culpa é sua!".  
  
"Obrigada!!!!!!! Sabia que você não iria me decepcionar" Gina a abraçar.  
  
"Fazer o que, né. Amigos são para essas coisas (N/A: e também para pular na frente do menino que sua amiga gosta, né Z). Agora vá para os braços do seu amado".  
  
"Gina levanta e vai se encontrar com o Harry. Hermione fica observando as pessoas ao seu redor, quando alguém senta do seu lado.  
  
"Olá Rony!".  
  
"Como soube que era eu?".  
  
"Porque eu te reconheceria em qualquer lugar" Hermione fala baixinho.  
  
"O que você falou?".  
  
"Nada não Rony, esquece" Hermione cora.  
  
"Okay".  
  
"Eh..... Rony, eu preciso falar com você".  
  
"Claro..... O que o Harry tá fazendo dançando, não, agarrando minha irmãzinha??!" Rony já ia tirar satisfação com Harry, mas Hermione o segura pelo braço e Rony se sente como se tivesse com milhares de borboletas no estômago.  
  
" Não Rony, eles se gostam".  
  
"Mas é minha.......".  
  
"Irmã e você não deve interferir na vida amorosa dela. E você sabe que o Harry é uma boa pessoa e não vai magoá-la".  
  
"Mas, mas, mas......".  
  
"Nada de mas, eles são bem cescidinhos. É melhor você cuidar da sua vida".  
  
"Você tem razão. Acho que o Harry não vai machucá-la, mas se ele fizer alguma coisa.........".  
  
"Eu mesma irei tomar providências, mas isso não será preciso".  
  
Nisso começa a tocar a música Hero da Mariah Carey.  
  
"Eu adoro essa música" Hermione fecha os olhos e encosta no sofá.  
  
"Er......., Mione?".  
  
"Sim" Hermione fala se abrir os olhos.  
  
"Você quer dançar?" Rony fica muito vermelho.  
  
Hermione abre os olhos rapidamente e pergunta surpresa "O que você disse?".  
  
"Se.. se... você quer dançar comigo? Mas se você não quiser eu entendo e ......." Rony parece desapontado.  
  
"Não, você só me pegou de surpresa. É claro que eu gostaria de dançar" Hermione dá um sorriso nervoso.  
  
Rony pega na mão de Hermione e a leva até o meio da "pista de dança". Ele coloca as mãos na cintura dela e ela coloca os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Eles se movem de acordo com a música.  
  
(N/A: Será que paro por aqui????? Nhá, vou continuar).  
  
"Você dança bem, Rony".  
  
"Minha mãe me fez ter aula de dança com ela, quando eu era pequeno".  
  
"Que coisa, meu pai também me ensinou a dançar quando era criança".  
  
"Bom as aulas foram úteis, né. Pelo menos não estamos passando vergonha como outros casais" Rony fica vermelho ao perceber a última palavra que tinha falado "Quer dizer, não casais mas parceiro de dança".  
  
"Exatamente" Hermione parece ter um pouquinho de desapontamento na voz. Ela olha para o lado e vê Neville tentando dançar com uma garota do quinto ano e falhando completamente, ele não parava de pisar nos pés dela. Hermione ri "Você tem razão, estamos melhor".  
  
'Ela tem um risada tão bonita e ela está tão perto de mim, e parece que somos duas peças de quebra-cabeça que se encaixam perfeitamente, e nós realmente somos um quebra-cabeça' Rony inconscientemente a puxa mais para perto e Hermione encosta sua cabeça no peito dele, ela sem perceber brinca com os cabelos de Rony que estão perto do pescoço dele.  
  
'É tão bom ficar assim com ele, por que eu não falo logo o que eu sinto? Porque você é uma covarde, Hermione. Não sou, não. Eu não quero perder a nossa amizade' Hermione está tendo uma discussão com ela mesma . (N/A: De vez em quando eu tbm discuto comigo e não é nada legal).  
  
A música termina e para infelicidade dos dois, eles se separam.  
  
"Obrigada pela dança, Rony" Hermione o beija na face.  
  
Rony fica muito corado "Er... obrigado você. Mione, espera aqui um pouquinho que eu vou pegar seu presente" ele sai correndo em direção ao quarto, em menos de 5 min está de volta "Aqui está".  
  
"Eu pensei que não estivesse embrulhado".  
  
"Eu menti, só não queria dar na frente de todos".  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Abre".  
  
Hermione senta na escada e começa a abrir o presente, Rony senta ao lado da amiga. Hermione abre uma caixinha e prende a respiração. É um pingente de uma rosa de cristal.  
  
"Rony, é lindo. Deve ter custado uma fortuna".  
  
"Eu vi esse pingente e ele me fez lembrar de você. É bonito e delicado" Rony cora.  
  
"Obrigada" Hermione cora mais que Rony.  
  
"Só não vinha o colar, é que........."  
  
"Tudo bem, eu tenho o colar perfeito para o pingente, é menor que o do dragão que eu uso, então poderei usar os dois. Mas quero ver como fica" Hermione tira o colar com o pingente de dragão do pescoço e retira o pingente para colocar a rosa no lugar "Pode me ajudar? Eu nunca fui boa para colocar colares em mim mesma.  
  
"Cla...claro"  
  
Hermione segura o cabelo e Rony pega o colar e coloca em volta do pescoço da garota, ele demora para prender, já que suas mãos estão tremendo. Ao terminar ele vai retirando as mãos lentamente, esbarrando no pescoço de Hermione, que sente um arrepio. Os dois fixam olhares, Rony move sua mão para acariciar o rosto de Hermione e ela coloca a mão em cima da dele. Seus olhares ainda estão fixos, e Hermione pergunta numa voz muito baixa quase sussurrando " Como eu estou?"  
  
"Perfeita" mas Rony não se referia ao pingente. Ele se inclina, estão tão perto que Rony consegue sentir a respiração de Hermione. Em um movimento eles se beijam. É um beijo rápido. Assim que o beijo termina Rony fala envergonhado " Desculpa Mione, não deveria ter feito isso".  
  
"Não se desculpe".  
  
"Mas, Mione".  
  
"Rony, eu gostei. Há muito tempo estou esperando por isso".  
  
"Você gosta de mim?".  
  
"Aham".  
  
"Mas, por que? Não que eu esteja descontente com isso, não, eu estou muito feliz, mas eu sou apenas o Rony, o pobretão que não te pode comprar coisas boas. O pingente foi sorte, não ter custado caro...........".  
  
"Rony, Money can't buy me love" (N/A: Beatles!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Mas.....".  
  
"Qualquer coisa que você me der ou fizer eu vou gostar, não pelo dinheiro, mas porque veio de você".  
  
"Ainda assim, eu não ninguém. Não sou esperto, engraçado ou corajoso como meus irmãos".  
  
"Você é tudo isso para mim. Ninguém sem inteligência jogaria xadrez como você joga. Você me faz rir, e às vezes me faz chorar mas isso não vem ao caso. Você é uma das pessoas mais corajosas que eu conheço".  
  
"Mas não sou nenhum herói".  
  
"Rony, você sabe porque eu gosto tanto da música Hero?".  
  
"Não".  
  
"Ela me faz lembrar de você".  
  
"Por que?"  
  
"Escuta a letra e verá que eu tenho razão".  
  
Hermione começa a cantar baixinho, só para o Rony escutar.  
  
"There's a hero  
  
If you look inside your heart  
  
You don't have to be afraid  
  
Of what you are  
  
There's a answer  
  
If you reach into your soul  
  
And the sorrow that you know  
  
Will melt away"  
  
Rony olha Hermione intensamente, ela tem uma bela voz.  
  
"And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you"  
  
Hermione chega mais perto de Rony e ele vê que tem lágrimas nos olhos dela.  
  
"It's a long road  
  
When you face the world alone  
  
No one reaches out a hand  
  
For you to hold  
  
You can find love  
  
If you search within yourself  
  
And the emptiness you felt  
  
Will disappear  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside and be strong  
  
And you finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
Lords knows  
  
Dreams are hard to follow  
  
But don't let anyone  
  
Tear them away  
  
Hold on  
  
There will be tomorrow  
  
In time  
  
You'll find the way  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you"  
  
Hermione termina a música, encosta sua testa na testa do Rony e fala "Você é meu herói, Rony" e o beija.  
  
O beijo é mais longo que o primeiro, quando eles se afastam Rony a abraça e acaricia os cabelos de Hermione.  
  
"Rony?"  
  
"O que?".  
  
"Obrigada".  
  
"Por que?"  
  
"Por estar aqui".  
  
"Nunca irei me afastar de você".  
  
"Espero".  
  
Eles se beijam de novo, mas dessa vez são interrompidos.  
  
"FINALMENTE" alguém grita.  
  
"O que foi Parvati?" Dino pergunta.  
  
"O Rony e a Mione estavam se beijando".  
  
"Gina, Parvati, parece que ganhamos a aposta" Lilá comenta.  
  
"Que aposta?" Rony e Hermione perguntam, totalmente vermelhos.  
  
"Bom, nós três e os garotos fizemos uma aposta. A gente falou que vocês ficariam juntos na festa e eles disseram que ia ser no Natal" Gina explica.  
  
"Vocês ficam fazendo aposta a nossa custa?!" Rony fala um pouco bravo.  
  
"É uma aposta inocente. Agora me dizem, vocês finalmente estão juntos?" Harry pergunta.  
  
"Er..... bom............." Hermione tenta falar e olha para o Rony.  
  
"Ainda não" Rony diz, Hermione fica com uma cara triste "Eu ainda tenho que pedir oficialmente. Hermione Ann Granger, você aceita ser namorada desse pobre rapaz, que sou eu?".  
  
"Não, porque você não é um pobre rapaz, você é o Ronald Weasley, o cara mais bonito de Hogwarts, e talvez o mais chato, bom de vez em quando" Hermione brinca.  
  
"É sim ou não?".  
  
"O que você acha, depois de todas essas confissões, da música, etc? É claro que eu aceito".  
  
"Que música?" Simas pergunta.  
  
"Isso é para nós sabermos e vocês não" Rony diz.  
  
"Hey! Essa fala é quase minh.........." Hermione não termina de falar porque Rony a pega nos braços e a beija.  
  
"Olha que meigo" Gina diz e as outras meninas suspiram.  
  
"É melhor a gente ir e deixar os dois sozinhos" Harry fala. Rony e Hermione nem percebem que os outros foram embora, depois de um tempo eles terminam o beijo.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Concordo, mas não vale me beija só para me calar".  
  
"Hehe" Rony dá um sorrisinho culpado.  
  
"Sabia que você fica muito bonitinho com essa cara de culpado. Mas isso não quer dizer que você pode fazer coisas para ficar com essa cara".  
  
"Então vou ter que me comportar".  
  
"Bom mesmo".  
  
"Mudando de assunto, você acha que amanhã toda a escola vai estar sabendo sobre a gente?".  
  
"Deixe me analisar. A Gina, Parvati e Lilá nós viram, então a chance dos outros saberem é muito, muito , mas muito grande".  
  
"Ótimo, aí todos irão saber que você é minha namorada e os outros garotos não irão mais dar em cima de você".  
  
"E as meninas de você".  
  
"Já que acertamos as coisas, que tal dançar comigo, Srta. Granger?"  
  
"Adoraria, Sr. Weasley".  
  
Os dois dançam e namoram o resto da festa.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
Enquanto isso em um lugar distante........  
  
"Mestre, o plano para o ataque já está pronto, só estamos esperando você se recuperar um pouco" um homem baixo, gordo e com uma mão prateada diz, se curvando.  
  
"Fabuloso e a poção?".  
  
"A Melissa disse que está quase pronta, ela só precisa de mais um ingrediente".  
  
"E o que estão esperando?!!!! Arrumem, seja lá qual for a porcaria, logo. O quanto mais rápido eu estiver recuperado, mais rápido me vingarei e dominarei o mundo".  
  
"Sim, meu amo".  
  
"Agora, vá! E lembre-se somente os meus mais fiéis servos sabem dos planos e da poção, então não comente nada com ninguém".  
  
"Sim, meu amos" o homem se abaixa e beija as vestes do seu mestre.  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: FINALMENTE ( palavras de Parvati)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Achavam que eu ia estragar o clima de novo, né!!!!!!! Mas, não! O Rony e a Hermione estão juntos, não sei por quanto tempo, brincadeirinha............  
  
Eu sei que sou uma lerda parar atualizar, mas agora vai ficar mais complicado, pq voltei para o hospício, ops, quer dizer escola ( mas que aquilo parece um hospício, parece), e tem vestiba no final do ano e tem que estudar para passar, aí é aula em todos os horários possíveis, mas vou arranjar um tempinho para a fanfiction.net, afinal, ela é importante para mim pq é um passo para eu me tornar uma escritora!!!!!!!  
  
Bjos, Lady Darky. 


	11. Um outro Poder e uma Profecia Misteriosa

Décimo Primeiro: Um outro Poder e uma Profecia Misteriosa.  
  
N/A: Lembram quando eu disse que fui ver Resident Evil" Pois é, eu não disse que cheguei uns dez minutos atrasada e perdi os trailers. Vcs querem saber o que eu perdi? O TRAILER DO HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pq isso tinha q acontecer comigo? Mas eu vou assistir o filme de novo só para ver os trailers!!!!!!  
  
Outubro, o tempo já começa a esfriar e Dumbledore ainda não tinha descoberto muita coisa sobre o poder e origem dos poderes de Hermione.  
  
"Droga, não tem nada nesses livros. Só diz que o pai é Robert Granger e a mãe é desconhecida. E no livro dos estudantes não tem nenhum Granger a não ser a Hermione" Dumbledore diz frustrado. "Mas deveria ter algum bruxo na família ou ela não teria esse poder. E tem alguma coisa que me soa familiar, como se tivesse algo bloqueando minha mente e não me deixasse descobrir, isso já vem acontecendo algum tempo".  
  
//////////  
  
"Mione, amanhã é o jogo de quadribol, não dá para você relaxar um pouco?".  
  
"Mas eu tenho que fazer....... Rony, me devolve esse livro" Hermione fala tentando pegar o livro de Poções da mão se seu namorado.  
  
"Vem pegar" ele sai correndo da sala comunal e Hermione vai atrás.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, você vai se arrepender por isso".  
  
Os dois estão correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, quando Hermione tromba em alguém, ela cai no chão e folhas voam pelo ar.  
  
"Prof ª Smith! Desculpa, mil desculpas, é que o ..., bem.....".  
  
"Relaxa Srta. Granger, eu já fui adolescente e tive um namorado que adorava pegar meus livros, sei como é. Não vou contar para ninguém e nem tirar pontos, mas espero que vocês tenham mais cuidado" Prof ª Smith diz arrumando as folhas que caíram de sua, quando um brilho no pescoço de Hermione chama sua atenção.  
  
"Pingente de dragão bonito, onde você conseguiu?".  
  
"Minha mãe me deu quando eu nasci, antes dela ir embora" Hermione diz com um ar triste.  
  
"Oh! Me desculpe".  
  
"Tudo bem, afinal você não tem culpa, né" Hermione entrega as folhas para sua professora e sai com Rony.  
  
"Mione, você está bem?".  
  
"Estou, por que pergunta?".  
  
"É que, sua mãe........".  
  
"Eu estou bem mesmo, Rony. Um pouco triste, mas bem. Eu já deveria Ter me acostumado com isso, afinal foi há 16 anos atrás".  
  
"Tem certeza?".  
  
"Absoluta".  
  
"Se você diz. Quer dar uma volta pelo lago?" diz Rony entregando o livro para Hermione.  
  
"Obrigada. Tudo bem, eu perdi minha linha de raciocínio mesmo, não conseguiria fazer nada".  
  
Rony a abraça pela cintura e ela coloca a cabeça no ombro dele, e caminham até o lago.  
  
"Preparada para o jogo de amanhã?"  
  
"Acho que sim, não é muito diferente de handball".  
  
Rony a olha estranho.  
  
"Que?! É verdade, eu só tenho que driblar algumas pessoas e marcar. A única diferença é que eu tenho que voar. Ah! Sim! Me desviar dos balaços, claro, são três gols e também rezar para o Harry pegar o pomo. Hummmm, tem razão, é totalmente diferente".  
  
"Rony ri e a puxa mais para perto "Chegamos" eles se sentam perto do lago.  
  
"Sabe, de todos os lugares em Hogwarts, o lago é o meu preferido" Hermione diz se deitando de costa e olhando o céu.  
  
"Pensei que fosse a biblioteca" Rony brinca.  
  
"Hahaha, muito engraçado! Falando sério, eu sempre gostei de água, é o meu elemento favorito, depois de fogo".  
  
"Prefiro o vento, sempre me dá uma sensação que estou voando. Olha, as estrelas já estão começando a aparecer" Rony deita ao lado de Hermione.  
  
"Bonito, não é?".  
  
"Muito, mas tem coisa mais bonita aqui" Rony a olha intensamente.  
  
"Como o que?" Hermione sussurra.  
  
"Você" Rony se apoia em um cotovelo e se inclina em direção a Hermione. Com uma mão coloca um mecha de cabelo, que tinha caído nos olhos, atrás da orelha de sua namorada e a beija. O beijo vai ficando cada vez mais intenso, Rony desabotoa a veste de Hermione e coloca a mão por dentro da camisa dela, mas ela o para.  
  
"Ro ..Rony, não" sua respiração ofegante.  
  
"Desculpa, Mione. É que quando eu estou com você, perco controle sobre meu corpo. Desculpe, eu prometo que não vou te forçar a nada" Rony cora e olha para o chão.  
  
"Tudo bem. Não teve problema, foi o momento. Olha para mim "Hermione põe a mão no queixo dele e levanta sua cabeça "Eu quero que você seja meu primeiro e espero que seja o único" Hermione cora "Mas eu ainda não estou preparada".  
  
"Mione, eu também quero que você seja minha primeira e única, se eu tiver que esperar a eternidade eu espero".  
  
"Obrigada por me compreender" Hermione o beija e coloca a cabeça no tórax de Rony, ele a abraça pela cintura.  
  
Hermione fecha os olhos e relaxa, ela sente uma sensação de como flutuasse e estivesse em outro lugar. Quando abre os olhos, se surpreende ao ver ela e Rony deitados na grama perto do lago, ela grita e sente alguma coisa a puxando, fecha os olhos e quando os abre de novo, percebe que está de volta ao seu corpo e estava sentada com um Rony muito preocupado a olhando.  
  
"Mione, você está bem?".  
  
"Sim..... o que aconteceu?".  
  
" Bom, nós estávamos deitados, quando você levantou bruscamente e gritando. Tem certeza que está bem?".  
  
"Tenho, mas preciso ver o Dumbledore. Que horas são?".  
  
" 20h. Mione, você está de novo me escondendo algo?".  
  
"Não, claro que não" Hermione mente "Agora vamos".  
  
"Se não é nada, por que precisa ver o Dumbledore?".  
  
"Porque....... porque acabei de lembrar que já sei o tema da festa de Halloween".  
  
"Mas tem que ser agora? Por que não fala amanhã?".  
  
"Porque amanhã eu posso esquecer, e......".  
  
"Tá bem, tá bem, já entendi".  
  
//////////////  
  
"Você precisa falar para ela".  
  
"Eu sei, mas....".  
  
"Nada de mais, você sabia que uma hora ou outra iria acontecer, e ela irá descobrir de um jeito ou de outro".  
  
"E se ela não quiser falar comigo?".  
  
"É um risco que você tem que correr. É melhor ela ouvir de você, assim poderá se explicar. Se você não falar eu falo, por muito tempo eu venho encoberto vocês, não agüento mais mentir. E ela tem todo o direito de saber".  
  
"Você está certo, mas me dê um tempo, preciso organizar as idéias, um jeito para falar".  
  
"Você promete que vai falar?".  
  
"Prometo. Boa Noite".  
  
////////////  
  
"Vamos depressa, Rony".  
  
"Calma, Mione".  
  
"Eu não quero ser pega pelo Filch".  
  
"Ele nunca nos pegou antes".  
  
"Sempre tem a primeira vez. Chegamos, você se esconde e espera aqui".  
  
"Por que não posso ir com você?".  
  
"Porque não" Hermione nem espera ele responder e entra na sala de Dumbledore.  
  
"Prof., euestavanolagocomoronyquandoeurelaxeiumpoucoesaidomeucorpomaslogovoltei" Hermione fala muito rápido.  
  
"Calma, calma. Respira. Melhor? Bom, agora repete desde o começo e mais devagar".  
  
"Eu estava com o Rony no lago e de repente sai do meu corpo".  
  
"Projeção Astral".  
  
"Hã?"  
  
"Parece que você também tem o poder de sair do seu corpo e ir para outro lugar, mas precisa de muito tempo de treinamento para ir a um lugar muito distante".  
  
"Ah! Você não acha muito estranho esses poderes aparecerem em mim? Eu venho de uma família completamente trouxa".  
  
"Acho, tenho que pesquisar mais".  
  
"Você já descobriu algo?"  
  
"Não, eu tenho a impressão que tem alguma coisa familiar nisto tudo, mas não sei o que é".  
  
"Ah" Hermione diz desapontada "Mas você não descobriu nada mesmo?".  
  
"Bom, eu descobri uma profecia, mas acho que não tem muita coisa a ver com seus poderes".  
  
"Eu poderia saber qual é? Me desculpe por ser xereta, melhor eu ir".  
  
"Não, não! Agora que você disse para ver a profecia, eu acho que você deveria ler" Dumbledore entrega um papel a Hermione que lê em voz alta.  
  
"O filho da cobra  
  
O filho do leão  
  
Irão trazer juntos  
  
Uma criatura muito poderosa  
  
Que irá destruir  
  
A sombra de seu passado".  
  
"Não teria a ver com Você- sabe -quem?"  
  
"Pode ser, mas cobra, leão....... Tá meio confuso".  
  
"O senhor, tem razão".  
  
"Melhor dar mais umas olhadas para ver se eu descubro algo sobre seus poderes e essa profecia. Mas mudando de assunto, já que você já está aqui, o grupo de monitores já chegou a uma sugestão para o tema da festa do Halloween?".  
  
"Já sim, vai ser uma festa trouxa. Todos terão que vir como trouxas".  
  
"Ótimo, mas o Sr. Malfoy aceitou?".  
  
"A maioria venceu".  
  
"Ah, sim".  
  
"Prof., preciso ir, o Rony tá me esperando e temos que ser rápidos, não quero que o Filch nos pegue".  
  
"Se vocês o encontrarem, falem que têm minha permissão para estar nos corredores. Ah! E boa sorte amanhã no jogo".  
  
"Obrigada" Hermione sai da sala "Oi, Rony. Obrigada por esperar".  
  
"Tudo bem, afinal para que servem os namorados".  
  
"Verdade, vamos".  
  
Eles chegam até a torre da Grifinória sem nenhum problema.  
  
"Boa Noite, Rony".  
  
"Boa Noite, Mione".  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: Achei meio sem graça esse capítulo, sem emoção, espero que os próximos melhorem. 


	12. Poder de Cura E Má Notícia

Décimo Segundo: Poder de Cura e Má Notícia.  
  
No dia seguinte, o time da Grifinória se encontra no Grande Salão, junto com os outros alunos. Dumbledore se levanta.  
  
"Queridos alunos de Hogwarts, esse ano no Halloween, nós teremos uma festa com o tema "TROUXA", vocês terão que vim vestidos como trouxas e hoje depois do jogo de quadribol, vocês poderão ir até Hogsmead comprar as roupas apropriadas, já que a festa já é na próxima semana. Se eu me lembro bem, lá tem umas lojas onde vende esses tipos de roupas. Agora deixo vocês comerem em paz. Ah! Grifinória e Corvinal, boa sorte hoje".  
  
Com um estalo dos dedos de Dumbledore a comida aparece na mesa. Todos alimentados, os alunos se dirigem até as arquibancadas para assistir o jogo. Enquanto isso no vestiário da Grifinória.  
  
"Hoje é o primeiro jogo do ano, então não podemos perder, temos que fazer uma boa partida, principalmente quando temos quatro novos jogadores. Não podemos desapontar a nossa casa. Agora levantem e vamos jogar" Rony diz entusiasmado.  
  
"Legal" Hermione diz, não muito contente.  
  
"Mione, cadê seu ânimo?" Rony pergunta.  
  
"Ficou na cama, e não fale mais nada até a gente chegar em campo. Estou nervosa".  
  
"Ontem você me disse que estava preparada" Rony fala.  
  
"Isso foi ontem.......".  
  
Eles chegam até o campo e entram voando. Depois das apresentações, o jogo começa.  
  
Madame Hooch joga a gole para cima, Gina avança e tem a posse da gole, passa para Lilá que é quase atingida por um balaço, mas desvia a tempo de passar a gole para Hermione. Ela voa em direção aos aros, desvia de uns balaços, passa para Gina que marca. Corvinal tem a gole, Padma Patil voa em zigzag desviando dos balaços, passa gole para Terry Boot, mas Lilá bloqueia e passa para Hermione que para confundir o goleiro manda uma gole com efeito. Todos se surpreendem com o talento de Hermione. O jogo está indo bem, está 150x150. Harry avista o pomo e voa em direção ao chão, Cho Chang voa colada nele. Harry pega o pomo a centímetros do chão e consegue fazer a vassoura subir, mas para infelicidade de Cho ela colide com o solo.  
  
No momento que Harry pega o pomo, um balaço passa de raspão na cabeça Rony, que se desequilibra e cai da vassoura. Hermione rapidamente pega sua varinha e diz "Vingardium Leviosa" ( N/A: Eu sei que existe outro feitiço para fazer pessoas levantarem no ar, etc... mas eu perdi minha folha de feitiços então vai esse mesmo) e Rony paira no ar, a garota o coloca de volta na vassoura e eles pousam.  
  
"Rony você está bem?".  
  
"Estou sim obrigado".  
  
"Rony, você machucou a testa, deixe me dar uma olhada".  
  
"Não precisa, eu est....." mas não adianta, Hermione já está examinando o machucado.  
  
Hermione coloca a mão perto do machucada e com um piscar de olhos sumiu 'Sumiu? Se foi eu que fez o corte desaparecer, não estou surpresa, afinal tudo que aconteceu nesses dois meses. Mas por que será que eu tenho esses poderes? Bom depois eu falo com o Dumbledore, já que agora vai ser impossível' Hermione pensa.  
  
(N/A: Vcs devem estar se perguntando, como ela consegue pensar tudo isso em tão pouco tempo? Acreditem, é possível, eu vivo fazendo isso.)  
  
"Mione, é tão grave assim?".  
  
"Hã? Ah, não, foi só um arranhãozinho, vamos capitão, temos que comemorar nossa vitória".  
  
Mais tarde os alunos foram comprar as roupas em Hogsmead.  
  
"Vamos nos separar, vocês meninos vão ver o que querem e nós vamos olhar nossas coisas. Nos encontramos no Três Vassouras em 3h" Parvati sugere.  
  
"3h para comprar roupa?" Dino exclama.  
  
"Dino, deixa eu explicar uma coisa, mulheres demoram para se decidir" Simas diz "E elas são em quatro".  
  
"Vejo vocês depois" Gina diz beijando o Harry.  
  
"Tchau, Mione".  
  
"Até logo, Rony" ela dá um beijo na bochecha dele.  
  
"Você chama isso de beijo?" Rony reclama.  
  
"Até onde eu sabia, se chamava assim" Hermione sorri e sai em direção as lojas com outras meninas".  
  
"Mulheres" Rony exclama.  
  
////////////////////  
  
"Elas falaram 3h e já se passaram 3,5h. É tão difícil escolher uma roupa?" Rony diz impaciente.  
  
"Paciência é uma virtude, meu caro Rony" Simas diz "Se você namora a Lilá desde o quarto ano, você acaba acostumando. Elas não foram comprar só roupa, tem a maquiagem e acessórios também".  
  
"Mas a Mione fica bem de qualquer jeito".  
  
"Não é o que elas pensam, e se você tentar dizer isso para elas, ficam bravas. Eu já passei por isso várias vezes".  
  
"As meninas são um assunto delicado. Muito difícil compreendê-las" Harry diz.  
  
(N/A: Digo o mesmo sobre os meninos).  
  
"O que tem a gente, Harry?" Gina pergunta muito curiosa.  
  
"Nada, não".  
  
"aposto que eles estavam falando que nós demoramos para escolher um roupa, e que eles não nós entendem........ Mas que nos amam de qualquer jeito, não é Rony?" Hermione tem um sorrisinho inocente no rosto.  
  
"Bom...... eh........ você sabe........".  
  
"Estou correta".  
  
"E o que as senhoritas compraram?" Dino pergunta.  
  
"Surpresa" todas falam.  
  
"Corta essa, falem logo" Simas diz.  
  
"Já dissemos que é surpresa, então não gastem tempo tentando descobrir" Lilá diz.  
  
"Mioneeeee.......".  
  
"Não, Rony. Você escutou, surpresa".  
  
"Hunf" Rony fecha a cara e cruza os braços.  
  
"Ti bonitinha essa carinha de bravo" Hermione brinca e Rony cora.  
  
"É melhor a gente já ir" Gina fala.  
  
Os quatro casais saem do Três Vassouras e voltam para o castelo.  
  
/////////////  
  
Sábado, 31 de Outubro, finalmente chega. A festa só começaria às 20:00, mas as meninas começaram a se arrumar às16:00. Somente às 19:30 que os meninos resolveram se arrumar.  
  
Dado o horário, os alunos se dirigem ao Grande Salão e o único que sobra na sala comunal da Grifinória é um certo ruivo esperando impaciente por sua namorada "Vamos, Mione!".  
  
"Tô indo" Hermione desce as escadas e Rony fica paralisado. Ela veste uma saia preta um pouco acima do joelho, uma blusa justa de alcinha preta, uma bota preta de cano alto e um cinto preto e prateado, daqueles que ficam um pouco solto. Não está com muita maquiagem, somente com o necessário para realçar sua beleza natural. Também não está cheia de acessórios, usa uma pulseira prateada e o pingente de rosa que Rony deu. E seu cabelo está ondulado e brilhante.  
  
"Mione, você está linda".  
  
"Obrigada Rony. Você também está muito bonito" ele veste uma blusa de gola alta azul escuro e uma calça preta, com sapatos combinando e seu cabelo estava devidamente penteado.  
  
Rony cora e diz "Vamos?".  
  
"Claro".  
  
Eles entram no salão e muitas pessoas olham para o casal.  
  
"Rony, Mione! Vocês estão ótimos".  
  
"Obrigada, Gina. Você e o Harry também estão muito bem".  
  
"Gina, quer dançar?"  
  
"Adoraria, Harry".  
  
"Espera um pouco, vou pegar umas cervejas amanteigadas".  
  
(N/A: Ai, como eu tenho vontade de tomar isso e ainda por cima acompanhada por um ruivo!!!!!!!!!!! Eu tenho a receita da bebida, só falta achar, hehehe).  
  
Hermione se senta e olha para as pessoas ao redor. Ela sente a presença de alguém ao seu lado e se vira para falar com essa pessoa.  
  
"Rony, já...... Draco Malfoy!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"O único. O que uma garota como você está fazendo sozinha? O Seu namoradinho pobretão viu que você era muito para ele e resolveu deixá-la para mim?" Draco diz com um sorriso malicioso e chega mais perto dela.  
  
"Malfoy, estou te avisando é melhor não chegar perto de mim".  
  
"Ora, Mione. Eu sei que você não vai resistir aos meus charmes".  
  
"É Hermione para você. Por acaso você não se lembra do episódio no trem? Você não quer que isso se repita ou quer?".  
  
Draco cora, resmunga alguma coisa e vai embora.  
  
"O que aquele idiota queria?" Rony pergunta bravo.  
  
"Como sempre, nos encher".  
  
"Se ele te fez alguma coisa eu vou........".  
  
"Ele não fez nada, eu juro. E se tivesse eu teria tomado providências".  
  
"Essa é minha garota" Rony sorri "Aqui está sua bebida".  
  
"Obrigada, Rony".  
  
Depois de beberem, conversarem e namorarem um pouco, Hermione o puxa para a pista de dança.  
  
"Mione, eu não sei dançar esse tipo de música".  
  
"Eu pensei que sua mãe o tivesse ensinado".  
  
"Ela ensinou música lenta, só".  
  
"Relaxa, é só se mexer conforme a música".  
  
"Fácil falar".  
  
"Vem!" Hermione o arrasta.  
  
Os dois chegam na pista e começam a dançar. Rony no começo fica um pouco duro mas logo se solta e ele e Hermione se movem em sincronia.  
  
Tudo parecia estar indo bem, quando uma coruja entra no salão e entrega uma carta para Hermione.  
  
"De quem é?" Rony pergunta curioso enquanto saem da pista.  
  
"É do meu pai" Hermione fala.  
  
Ela abre a carta e o sorriso que está em seu rosto desaparece, ela fica pálida.  
  
"Mione, o que aconteceu?" Rony diz preocupado.  
  
Hermione olha devagar para Rony e diz com uma voz trêmula.  
  
"Meu.....meu pai está morto".  
  
N/A: Espero que vocês não estejam muito chateados por causa da morte do pai dela, mas eu tinha que fazer isso! Minha amiga quase me matou, exagero, mas se eu não tivesse pulado da escada da minha escola e corrido com certeza não estaria aqui para contar. Ah, me desculpem pela descrição da roupa da Mione e do Rony, e tbm pelo título mas estava sem criatividade. Próximo capítulo: O que está escrito na carta e segredos serão revelados............. 


	13. As revelações começam

Décimo Terceiro: As revelações começam.  
  
N/A: Me desculpem por não ter atualizado antes, mas não tive tempo. Fiz Enem ( horrível), tive prova todas as semanas e praticamente todos os dias, também comecei a trabalhar no meu livro( não tá muito bom) .Me desculpem!!!!! Mais uma coisinha: Hoje (09/09) eu faço níver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Parabéns para mim!!!!!! 17 anos!!!!!!!!!!! Oh! Grande coisa, né! Vocês não está interessados em mim e sim na ff. Bye!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Por Merlin, Mione eu........" Rony não termina de falar, porque Hermione sai correndo do Salão. Ela não olha para onde está indo, acaba trombando com Dumbledore e ela cai no chão.  
  
"Desculpe, Srta. Granger. Eu estava te procurando, precisamos conversar" Dumbledore fala enquanto a ajuda a levantar, o brilho que ele sempre tem nos olhos desaparecera.  
  
"Prof., será que a gente poderia alar outro dia? Não estou me sentindo muito bem" Hermione nem tentou disfarçar a tristeza.  
  
"Srta. Granger, é sobre o que está te incomodando que eu quero conversar".  
  
"Como você sabe sobre o meu pai?".  
  
"Vamos para a minha sala".  
  
Os dois entram na sala e se sentam.  
  
"Srta. Granger, Hermione. Eu sinto muito pela morte seu pai, com certeza foi uma perda muito grande. Eu recebi uma carta e creio que você também, não é?".  
  
"Sim".  
  
"Poderia dar uma olhada?".  
  
"Sim".  
  
Dumbledore lê a carta em voz alta.  
  
"Querida Mio,  
  
Como você está? Espero que bem. Eu não sei quando você irá receber esta carta, você pode ter 3 ou 56 anos. Mas enquanto você lendo, eu já não estarei mais neste mundo, a carta foi enfeitiçada para te entregar assim que eu morresse. Você deve estar se perguntando "Como enfeitiçada?" Bom, Mio: Eu sou um bruxo. É um bruxo e você também é uma. Se você ler isso depois dos 11 anos, já deve saber. Eu estudei em Hogwarts até o sexto ano, na Grifinória. Mas depois de uns problemas, resolvi levar uma vida como trouxa. As pessoas em Hogwarts não vão se lembrar de mim, porque coloquei um feitiço do esquecimento neles e só será desfeito com a minha morte. Eu sou adotado, não conheci meus pais verdadeiros, meu pai morreu antes de eu nascer e minha mãe morreu no parto, como eu nasci em um hospital trouxa e nenhum parente da minha mãe e do meu pai estavam presentes ( eles não sabiam) me colocaram para adoção e só fui ter contato com a minha verdadeira família no meu quarto ano, quer dizer eu só conheci meu avô a única pessoa viva da minha família. Você o conhecerá ou já conhece ( dependendo da sua idade), ele é o Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts Eu estou te contando tudo isso, porque com a minha morte, quero que meu avô te guie no mundo mágico, coisa que venho fazendo indiretamente nesse últimos anos. Por favor, não me odeie por não ter contado a verdade antes. Agora tenho que ir, porque vocês está chorando no bercinho. Lembre-se que sempre te amarei e também estarei sempre com você.  
  
Robert Granger".  
  
Dumbledore termina de ler a carta e olha para Hermione, que no momento está muito chocada para falar.  
  
"Hermione?".  
  
"Meu, meu pai.......meu pai era um bruxo?".  
  
"Sim, ele é meu neto".  
  
"Se ele é seu neto, então eu sou sua bisneta.........." Hermione fala mais chocada.  
  
"Exatamente".  
  
"Prof., você sabe como ele morreu?"  
  
"Bom, o bairro onde você mora foi atacado, algumas casas foram destruídas e uma foi a sua. E em cima das casa atingidas encontrava a Marca Negra".  
  
"Por Merlin! Jimmy e o pessoal......." Hermione parece que vai desmaiar.  
  
"Seus amigos estão bem".  
  
"Tem certeza?".  
  
"Tenho, parece que somente seu pai morreu, as outras casas estavam vazias".  
  
"Prof. eu gostaria de ir até o local, eu preciso ver".  
  
"Eu já esperava por isso, já tomei as providências. Se você quiser, o Sr. e a Srta. Weasley e o Sr. Potter podem ir juntos".  
  
"Obrigada, Prof".  
  
"E agora tudo faz sentido. Você ter esses poderes. Na família Dumbledore, nós temos o Dom dos elementos. Eu sou a Água, minha filha era o Vento, seu pai era Terra e você é o Fogo. Você é uma bruxa muito poderosa. Até mais que eu e seu pai, e olha que ele um ótimo bruxo, se não, não conseguiria colocar um feitiço de esquecimento nas pessoas de Hogwarts".  
  
"Tudo é muito confuso para mim, Prof.".  
  
"Entendo".  
  
"Será que posso retirar?".  
  
"Claro, e Hermione pode me chamar de vô. Pelo menos quando estamos sozinhos".  
  
"O .K, Prof........, quer dizer vô. Tchau".  
  
"Mais uma coisa, o enterro será depois de amanhã".  
  
"Aham" Hermione diz num tom de voz muito triste "Tchau".  
  
"Tchau".  
  
Hermione sai da sala do diretor e vai direto para a Torre da Grifinória. Lá ela encontra todos os seus colegas.  
  
"Mione, você está bem?" Gina pergunta preocupada. Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido "Você saiu correndo, ficamos preocupados e o Rony não disse porque você ficou daquele jeito".  
  
Hermione olha para Rony e sorri triste em agradecimento.  
  
"Não estou bem, Gina. Meu pai morreu, mas não quero tocar nesse assunto" todos se espanto com a notícia.  
  
"Mione, me desculpa" Lilá disse quase chorando.  
  
"Mione, você tem que descansar" Rony diz a abraçando.  
  
"Eu sei, mas antes eu quero pedir um favor para você, para Gina e para o Harry".  
  
"Claro, tudo o que você quiser".  
  
"Será que vocês poderiam me acompanhar até Londres?".  
  
"Lógico, mas você tem certeza que quer ver......." Harry fala preocupado com a amiga. Ele tinha perdido os pais, mas ele nunca os conheceu. Hermione era muito unida ao pai e ela deveria estar sofrendo muito. Harry se sente que agora deve protegê-la muito mais.  
  
"Tenho sim, Harry. Eu preciso ver. Agora vou para meu quarto".  
  
Harry a braça "Mione, me desculpe. Eu sei como você se sente. Prometo cuidar de você. Assim como você tem feito papel de mãe para mim, eu vou fazer o possível para te proteger como um pai".  
  
"Obrigada Harry".  
  
"Hermione, se você precisar de algo, não hesite em pedir. Estarei ao seu lado em qualquer hora" Rony diz.  
  
"Obrigada. Vocês são os melhores amigos que uma garota podia ter. Boa Noite".  
  
Assim que Hermione sobe as escadas, a sala comunal fica em silêncio.  
  
N/A: Desculpem por esse capítulo, tá horrível. 


	14. A dor da perda

Décimo Quarto:  
  
N/a: Desculpem a demora!!!!!!!!!!! Foi preguiça minha e quando eu resolvi atualizar meu PC deu pau........ Ah!!!!! Eu naum vou atualizar direto agora ( como se eu fizesse isso) é pq minha maratona vestiba começa Domingo!!!!!!! Desejam-me sorte!!!!!!!1 Gente! Estou revoltada, meu professor me deu 3 em redação, como eu vou ser escritora com uma nota dessa??????? Mas ele deixou eu fazer de novo e agora ele vai me pedir p/ fazer uma narração!!!!!!!! Chega de papo e vamos à ff.  
  
  
  
No outro dia Hermione encontra seus amigos no Salão Principal, eles tomam café e depois partem para Hogsmead, onde pegam o Expresso de Hogwarts para irem a Londres. Lá encontrariam o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley que os levariam até a casa de Hermione.  
  
Na ida até Hogsmead, Rony percebe que Hermione está muito cansada.  
  
"Mione, você está muito cansada. Eu falei para você descansar".  
  
"Eu não consegui, fiquei pensando......." Hermione não termina a frase.  
  
"Em que?" Rony pergunta.  
  
"Nada não, esquece".  
  
Rony não insiste, porque vê que sua namorada está muito triste. Ao invés disso, ele a abraça e o resto da viagem foi silenciosa. Hermione sentido protregida nos braços de seu namorado, acaba pegando no sono e só é acordada quando chega em King Cross.  
  
"Mione, acorda" Rony diz gentilmente.  
  
" Já chegamos?" Hermione pergunta sonolente e esfregando a mão no olho.  
  
"Já, vamos" Rony estende a mão para ajudar Hermione a se levantar.  
  
Eles saem do trem e encontram os Weasley.  
  
"Hermione, querida. Sinto muito, se você precisar de algo, nós estamos aqui" Sra. Weasley diz abraçando a garota, que não hesitou em retribuir o abraço.  
  
"Obrigada mesmo".  
  
"Vamos, crianças?" Sr. Weasley pergunta, o seu entusiasmo desaparecido. Os quatro afirmam com a cabeça. O caminho novamente foi silencioso. Chegando ao lugar onde Hermione morava, ela vai direto a sua casa, ignorando que a área está interditada e que bruxos estão tentando pará-la.  
  
"Ei!!! Você não pode entrar aí" um Auror diz.  
  
"Está tudo bem, ela mora ........ou morava nessa casa" Sr. Weasley explica.  
  
Ao redor da casa está cheio de Aurores e bruxos do Ministério, já que a Marca Negra aparece bem em cima da residência ou melhor o que sobrou dela.  
  
Hermione olha o que antes foi seu lar e não acredita que não exista mais. A casa parece ter sido queimada depois do ataque. Uma coisa debaixo do escombros captura sua atenção. Era um violão preto, parecia um pouco antigo, mas estava em perfeita condição, nele uma gravura de uma fênix, pertencia ao seu pai, a única coisa que sobrou o resto está destruído.  
  
Hermione cai de joelhos e abraça o violão como se a sua vida dependesse disso e fica olhando a casa. Ela nem percebe que está sendo tirada do local, quando alguém a chama.  
  
"Herm!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione "desperta" e vê que Rony a está abraçando. Ela olha para o lado e encontra Jimmy e os outros vindo em sua direção.  
  
"Herm, nós sentimos muito" Tim diz a abraçando.  
  
"Se você precisar de algo....."Shelly diz.  
  
"Nós estamos aqui" Hermione termina "Já é a terceira vez que escuto isso" Hermione força um sorriso.  
  
"Hermione, querida, é melhor a gente já ir. O funeral será amanhã e você precisa descansar" Sra. Weasley diz num tom triste.  
  
"Está bem, vejo vocês depois" Hermione se despede dos amigos "trouxas".  
  
Os Weasley, Harry e Hermione vão para a Toca, chegando lá todos resolvem deixar Hermione sozinha, Rony tenta protestar, mas sua mãe o impede de incomodar a amiga e namorada. Foi assim até o dia seguinte.  
  
No dia seguinte, Hermione está se arrumando para o enterro, ela se veste totalmente de preto. Hermione sempre achou que ficava bem de preto, mas a partir desse dia, ela passou a pensar do preto de outra forma. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos com alguém batendo na porta do quarto.  
  
" Posso entrar, Mione?" Rony pergunta.  
  
"Aham"  
  
"Todos, já estão prontos, só estamos te esperando. Podemos ir?".  
  
"Podemos".  
  
Ao chegar ao cemitério, Hermione reconhece algumas pessoas: Seus amigos trouxas e seus respectivos pais. Seus avós, que agora sabia que eram adotivos e o resto de sua família, com quem não tinha muito contato, ela tinha mais afinidade com seu primo Jimmy o os pais dele. Ela também vê Dumbledore, em um lugar um pouco distante dos outros. Um tempo depois a cerimônia começa.  
  
"Estamos aqui reunidos para dar adeus a uma grande pessoa que foi Robert Granger. Ele foi um ótimo filho e um ótimo pai" o padre fala " Para dar algumas palavras gostaria que sua filha, Hermione Granger, viesse até aqui".  
  
Hermione hesita por um tempo, ela não iria agüentar, mas resolve ir em respeito ao pai.  
  
"Olá. Eu nem sei o que dizer, foi algo inesperado o que aconteceu. Um dia eu estava bem, com um pai que eu adorava e de repente PUF, ele se foi. Eu pensava que isso nunca aconteceria comigo, pensava que meu pai era imortal e sempre estaria ao meu lado para me proteger. Eu estava completamente enganada, ele se foi e não vai mais voltar. Eu queria dizer para vocês aproveitarem o máximo a companhia uns dos outros porque nunca saberão quando isso vai acabar. Nós não somos imortais. Obrigada" Hermione vai até o caixão e coloca uma rosa branca sobre ele " Descanse em paz, pai".  
  
Vinte minutos depois a cerimônia termina, Hermione recebe os pêsames de seus familiares, amigos e conhecidos. Logo ela, os Weasley, Harry e Dumbledore retornam a Hogwarts.  
  
A noite chega e Hermione é a única que ainda está na sala comunal, já era quase 1:00 da manhã. Ela está dedilhando alguma coisa no violão, quando alguém fala " Não sabia que você tocava vilão".  
  
Hermione olha em direção que a voz veio e encontra Rony parado na escada que leva ao dormitório masculino, ele está com uma cara de sono e o cabelo todo despenteado, Hermione sorri, coisa que não tinha feito nos últimos dias.  
  
"É violão Rony, violão"  
  
"Ah!! Mesmo assim, eu não sabia que você tocava" ele diz, sentando perto de Hermione.  
  
"Meu pai me ensinou quando eu era pequena, tinha uns 7 ou 8 anos. Mas como eu estou a maior parte em Hogwarts, eu não toco muito. Ele adorava este violão, ele tinha outros, mas esse era o que ele mais gostava, a única que podia tocá-lo, além dele, era eu".  
  
"Ah!" Rony não sabendo mais o que dizer, a abraça. Eles ficam abraçados um tempo, quando Rony sente que Hermione está tremendo, e percebeu que a garota finalmente está chorando, colocando toda sua dor para fora. Rony está aliviado, ele já estava ficando preocupado porque ela poderia demorar para reagir e isso a quebraria por completo. Hermione se afasta dele tentando conter as lágrimas.  
  
"Desculpa, eu não queria molhar seu pijama e nem que você tivesse que me consolar dos meus problemas, você já tem os seus e eu fico aqui te enchendo com os meus, não é justo para você".  
  
"Mione, você não está incomodando. Meus problemas são insignificantes comparados ao que você está passando. Você tem todo o direito de chorar, você acabou de perder seu pai. É um choque muito grande".  
  
"Rony, o que eu vou fazer? Minha família não sabe que eu sou bruxa. Eu nem mesmo tenho muito contato com eles, tirando o Jimmy. Meu pai era minha verdadeira família, ele era tudo que eu tinha. Eu não tenho mais ninguém, Rony, mais ninguém" Hermione chora mais ainda e vira seu rosto, para não precisar olhar nos olhos de seu namorado.  
  
Rony coloca a mão no queixo dela e levanta sua cabeça, a olha nos olhos e fala em um tom severo, mas gentil ao mesmo tempo " Hermione, me escuta, você não está sozinha, você tem a mim e ao Harry. Você tem a minha família que sempre estará de braços abertos para você, minha mãe te adora como uma filha. Você tem as pessoas de Hogwarts, a Prof ª Minerva, o Hagrid, o Prof. Dumbledore. Nós somos a sua família.  
  
Hermione, se possível, chora muito mais e o abraça "Rony, você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu".  
  
"E vc, é a melhor coisa que eu á tive" Rony a beija.  
  
O fogo que estava na lareira começa a se apagar, mas Hermione usando seus poderes, que estavam mais sensíveis devido a seu humor, acendeu o fogo de novo ( sem o Rony saber). Os dois ficam até tarde conversando, quer dizer, Hermione ficou contando as memórias que tinha com o pai, um tempo depois os dois pegam no sono.  
  
No outro dia , em um lugar não muito distante.  
  
"Ela perguntou alguma coisa? Você contou algo?"  
  
"Não, eu ainda estou tentando me ajustar com esses fatos que acabei de lembrar, imagine ela. Não seria uma boa hora, mas pelo que você me disse, ela tem que saber o mais rápido possível e você que tem que contar, é um assunto entre vocês duas. E acho que seria injusto com ela se você demorasse mais".  
  
"Eu sei, não precisa lembrar!! Desculpa, é que já me disseram isso e me lembram disso todo santo dia. Eu também estou sofrendo com tudo isso, mais do que vocês imaginam. É difícil vê-la e não dizer nada, mas o que eu vou falar? "Oi, tudo bem????? Eu sou aquela que te abandonou, mas vamos deixar o passado para trás e recuperar o tempo perdido." Lógico que não!!!!!!!!! Mas você tem razão, eu tenho que falar com ela, só não tenho coragem......... AHHHH!!!!!! Tanto diploma, curso, etc, para quê? Se nem consigo falar a verdade para a minha filha".  
  
"Calma, vai dar certo, você vai ver. Eu fiquei aqui pensando, e cheguei a uma conclusão, espere ela se aclamar, as coisas passarem um pouco e então voc pode contar. Só não vá esperar mais um ano."  
  
"Obrigada, não sei o que faria sem o senhor. Vou pensar em algum modo de falar parar ela e depois te aviso".  
  
"Tudo bem, e boa sorte".  
  
"Obrigada"  
  
Dumbledore se levanta da cadeira e vai em direção a Fawkees.  
  
"Pois é Faweeks e nós pensávamos que esse ano não teríamos problemas. Coitada, ela é só uma criança, eles são só umas crianças e já têm que carregar o mundo nas costas. Só espero que as minhas palavras que tudo dará certo aconteça. Bom é melhor eu ir para o café da manhã. Tchau, Fawkees".  
  
  
  
N/A: Demorou mais atualizei!!!!!! Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Gente eu andei pensando e cheguei a uma conclusão: é muito difícil criar um título para o capítulo, então a partir de hoje naum colocarei nome, se vocês tiverem alguma idéia para nomes, estou aberta p/ sugestões. Bjos, L. D. 


	15. Capítulo 15

Décimo Quinto.  
  
"Mestre, o ataque foi um sucesso!!!! Deixamos todos assustados, saiu em jornais e revistas".  
  
"Fabuloso, fabuloso! E o Potter?"  
  
"Bom, eu fiquei sabendo que o pai da amiga Sangue- Ruim do Potter foi morto no ataque".  
  
"Ótimo, quem mandou nascer em família trouxa e ainda ser amiga do Potter!!! Mais alguma coisa, Lúcio?"  
  
"Não, mestre".  
  
"Então pode ir".  
  
"Sim, senhor" Lúcio beija a barra da veste de Voldemort.  
  
Quando Lücio está saindo, entra na sala uma mulher alta, muito pálida, com cabelos e olhos negros, e apesar de ser muito bonita ela tinha um ar sombrio, parecia que ia te congelar só com o olhar.  
  
"Olá, Tom".  
  
"Se não é a minha serva preferida".  
  
"Eu não sou sua serva, você sabe muito bem. Sou mais que isso, eu cuidei de vocês quando atacou os Potters, mesmo depois de ter me trocado por aquela Helen sei lá o que".  
  
"Não vamos começar com essa conversa de novo, Melissa. Aquilo só foi algo passageiro, foi há muito tempo, é você que eu quero agora, além do mais ela já está velha e você não mudou nada desde que tinha 20 anos".  
  
"Bom ouvir isso" Melissa diz, com um sorriso malvado.  
  
"Vamos aos negócios, não te chamei aqui para relembrar o passado. Quero saber se a poção para me dar forças está pronta".  
  
"Quase, eu já falei que preciso de um ingrediente difícil de se obter, que é o sangue de uma menina meio Veela e é uma Veela específica, uma tal de Sara Smith. Ela estuda em Hogwarts e você sabe como é difícil entrar lá, eles tem muita segurança".  
  
"Sei, então é melhor bolarem um plano para entrar em Hogwarts e rápido. Essa poção é muito forte e o efeito colateral faz você dormir meses, então o mais cedo eu tomar, mais cedo eu irei acordar".  
  
"Eu sei! Você acha que eu sou estúpida, eu que inventei a poção" Melissa fala mais alto que deveria.  
  
"CRUCIO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Melissa cai no chão gritando muito, toda contorcida de dor.  
  
"Você pode ser a minha amante, mas nunca levante a voz para mim".  
  
Voldemort retira o feitiço e Melissa beija a barra da veste dele e sai.  
  
"Mundo mágico, vocês não perdem por esperar!!!!!"Voldemort dá uma risada sinistra ( N/A: Todo vilão tem que ter uma risda sinistra).  
  
/////////  
  
O mês de Novembro rápido e já estão na Segunda semana de Dezembro, e a última antes das férias de Natal. Hermione já estava meio que aceitando a morte do pai, mas ainda chorava alguma noites. No momento ela está na sala comunal, querendo fugir dos outros alunos, já que ela não queria ficar escutando os pensamentos dos outros. Ela tinha descuberto outro poder nessa, manhã, na aula de História da Magia.  
  
Flashback.......  
  
"A Revolta dos Duendes aconteceu......" Prof. Binns falava em um tom monótono que estava fazendo Hermione ficar com sono (n/a: igualzinho meu prof de história). Geralmente ela estaria prestando atenção, mas neste dia estava morrendo de sono, não tinha dormido bem. Ela ficou se revirando na cama, não estava passando muito bem, sentia muito calor, resultado passou anoite em claro.  
  
Hermione já tinha lido sobre a matéria e resolveu fechar os olhos e relaxar um pouco. Ela estava quase pegando no sono quando escuta Harry falar:  
  
"O que será que eu compro para a Gina de Natal?".  
  
"Sei lá Harry, a namorada é sua! Como eu vou saber?" Hermione responde mal- humorada.  
  
"Hã???? Eu não disse nada, Mione" Harry diz com uma cara de interrogação.  
  
"Como não!!!???? Você me perguntou o que dar para a gina de Natal!"  
  
"Errrr........ eu pensei isso. Tá começando a ler as mentes das pessoas, Mione?" Harry brincou.  
  
"Ah........., você pode muito bem Ter pensado alto".  
  
"É, eu não tinha pensando nisso'.  
  
'Ele pode muito bem ter pensado alto mas ainda vou falar com o Dumbledore' Hermione pensou.  
  
Fim do Flashback.  
  
Hermione conversou com Dumbledore e era mesmo um novo poder, o diretor falou que iria ajudá-la a controlar esses poderes, depois que eles conversaram , Hermione resolve ir para a sala comunal, que é onde a encontramos aantes do Flashback.  
  
Parvati entra na sala e senta do lado de Hermione.  
  
'Será que eu conto? Ela poderia me ajudar, já que Lilá caiu dura no chão quando eu contei......' Parvati pensa.  
  
"Pav, você quer me contar algo?" Hermione pergunta.  
  
"Como você sabe?".  
  
"Você estva sentada com uma cara que queria conversar e também não parava de se mexer como se algo estivesse te incomodando" Hermione fala 'E também ouvi seus pensamentos' ela pensa.  
  
"Ah! Se eu te contar, você promete não contar para ninguém? Promete não ficar brava comigo ou se afastar?".  
  
"Claro que promete, você me conhece".  
  
"Bom, ehhhhh........... estou atrasada 2 semanas" Parvati diz corando.  
  
"E?......... Ah!!!!!!!!!" Hermione faz uma cara de espanto "Mas você fez alguma coisa que poderia ter resultado daqui a alguns meses?"  
  
"Sim......." Parvati diz envergonhada "O que eu faço, Mione?".  
  
"Eu não sei Pav, nunca passei por isso antes.............. já sei! Vamos esperar o Natal passar, dar um tempo para ver se não vem. Quando você voltar da sua casa, a gente compra as coisas necessárias para fazer o teste, okay?".  
  
"Não é melhor você comprar esse tempo que não vai ter quase ninguém em Hogwarts, é mais seguro........................".  
  
Hermione hesita um tempo, mas acaba concordando " Está bem, eu compro quando e for para Hogsmead".  
  
"Obrigada, Mione!!!"  
  
"Tudo bem, Pav. Agora vamos jantar?".  
  
  
  
N/A: Gente, esse capítulo foi inútil, naum foi?????????? Eu sei sei pq fiz a Parvati ficar grávida......... acho que naum tinha mais o que escrever. Bom, acho que os próximos capítulos serão legais.  
  
Bjos, L.D 


	16. Guerra de Neve

N/A: Finalmente atualizei!!!!! Milagres acontecem.......mas também, com a facul e com o trabalho de Latim, estava sem tempo...... e também com preguiça........ espero que aproveitem esse capítulo........  
  
Os alunos se preparam para ir embora no feriado de Natal, os únicos que sobraram foram Harry , Hermione, , Rony , Gina, Sara Smith e alguns alunos das outras casa, como Draco Malfoy.  
  
"O que vocês pretendem fazer hoje?"Gina pergunta.  
  
"Guerra de neve!!!!!!!!!" Harry e Rony gritam juntos.  
  
"Ah, não" Hermione reclama.  
  
"Ah, vamos Mionezinha" Rony finge estar magoado e faz biquinho.  
  
"Não me olha desse jeito, que eu não resisto! Ah, tudo bem.... vamos".  
  
"Ehhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" os dois garotos pulam.  
  
"Vocês dois são impossíveis" Gina ri de seu irmão e de seu namorado.  
  
"Impossíveis não, irresistíveis" Rony brinca  
  
"Eu tenho que concordar com você" Hermione lhe dá um beijo.  
  
"Tenho que ser convencido mais vezes"  
  
"Pode tirar esse sorrisinho bobo, não é para se acostumar com esse tratamento"  
  
"Era bom para ser verdade".  
  
"Agora deixa de tagarelar e vamos lá fora!!!"Hermione fala entusiasmada.  
  
"Para quem não queria brincar, você está bem animada" Rony comenta  
  
"Aquilo era charme"  
  
"Você vai ver por isso" Rony sae correndo atrás de Mione que corre até o jardim  
  
"Esses dois não tem jeito" Harry ri "Foram feitos um para o outro"  
  
"Assim como a gente" Gina o beija, e Harry fica com uma cara de bobo "Agora vamos atrás deles.  
  
Hermione sae do castelo correndo, mas pára bruscamente ao ver Sara sentada sozinha em um banco e um pouco triste. Rony não consegue parar a tempo, tromba com Hermione e os dois caem de cara na neve. Sara ri um pouco do acidente.  
  
"Rony, como você é desastrado e sai de cima do meu braço"  
  
"Eu sou desastrado?????? Você que parou sem avisar".  
  
"Eu não tenho farol para sinalizar!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hã??"  
  
"Esquece, Rony, esquece"  
  
"Vocês não conseguem ficar sem brigar, né?" Sara fala baixinho.  
  
"Ah, oi Sara. É, parece que nossa sina é brigar" Rony diz um pouco envergonhado.  
  
"Vocês formam um belo casal, sabiam?"  
  
"Obrigado" os dois adolescentes ficam vermelhos.  
  
"Mas.. mudando de assunto....... o que você está fazendo aqui fora, sozinha? Você me parece meio triste" Hermione pergunta preocupada com a garota mais nova.  
  
"Bom, é que..... não ficou ninguém da minha turma e minha mãe está ocupada, então como não tem ninguém para eu conversar, resolvi vim aqui fora para passar o tempo".  
  
"Você quer fazer guerra de neve com a gente?" Hermione pergunta gentilmente.  
  
"Você??? Hermione Granger, a responsabilidade em pessoa, a monitora certinha, vai fazer guerra de neve?" Sara está chocada.  
  
"Parece que você descobriu meu lado negro, não?" Hermione ri da reação da garota.  
  
"Desculpa, é que pelo que eu vi e o que as pessoas dizem, você nunca desobedeceu as regras e é sempre perfeita no que faz, é a aluna modelo" Sara diz meio encabulada.  
  
"Se ela soubesse só da metade..."Hermione fala baixo para Rony que ri.  
  
"Hã?" Sara fica sem entender.  
  
"Nada não..... eu não sou perfeita, Sara. Ninguém é. Eu tenho meus defeitos como todo mundo".  
  
"Acredite em mim, ela tem vários. Para começar, ela odeia levantar cedo e adora dormir tarde, principalmente quando tem prova e ela fica estudando até tarde. Ela também é muito chata quando quer, fica enchendo o meu saco e do Harry, para a gente fazer lição, quando ela grita sua voz fica irritante e............" Rony pára de falar, pois Hermione o lança um olhar de desaprovação "Mas é por isso que eu te........, que eu gosto de você" 'Weasley inútil, você quase estraga tudo, se você falasse o que ia falar, provavelmente ela iria sair correndo assustada, vocês mal começaram a namorar.'.  
  
'Será que ele ia falar o que eu acho que ele ia? Bom, eu poderia ler a mente dele! Não, Hermione. Isso é errado e de ele descobrisse iria perder toda a confiança em você. Então, você vai ficar sossegada no canto, com seus próprios pensamentos'.  
  
"Aí estão vocês!!!!!! Prontos para uma batalha de neve?" Harry fala todo animado, sem perceber o clima de desconforto entre seus dois melhores amigos.  
  
"Er.... claro! A Sara irá se juntar a nós" Rony diz aliviado que Harry e Gina tinham chegado.  
  
"Que bom! Que tal fazer meninas X meninos?"Gina sugere e todos concordam.  
  
"Esse jogo já está no papo" Rony cochicha para Harry.  
  
"É o que veremos" Hermione responde.  
  
"Mas, como......" Rony fica perplexo.  
  
"Rony, você não sabe cochichar" Gina ri de seu irmão.  
  
"Então vamos as regras: Não pode jogar no rosto com muita força, porque dói muito. Não vale atacar por trás do adversário e nem atirar o outro na neve. Tirando isso é permitido tudo" Hermione dita as regras.  
  
A guerra começa, as meninas fazem um tipo de "forte" de neve e Harry e Rony se escondem atrás de uma árvore. Os meninos estavam sendo bombardeados pelas bolas de neve que as meninas usando mágica jogavam neles. No final eles foram massacrados.  
  
"Vencemos, vencemos, vencemos" as três pulam na frente de Rony e Harry.  
  
"Como vocês são patéticos" Draco Malfoy diz com uma voz de desprezo, não muito longe de onde eles estão.  
  
"Malfoy, é melhor você sair daqui" Rony fala, já ficando bravo e entrando na frente de Hermione.  
  
Draco ignora e vira para Sara "Você poderia estar na Sonserina, assim como sua mãe, e andar com gente decente. Mas não, você prefere ficar com uma Sangue-Ruim......" Draco não termina de falar porque Rony "voa"para cima dele.  
  
"RONY!!!!!!!"Hermione grita.  
  
"Rony, pára com isso" Harry tenta apartar a briga, mas o que consegue é um soco no nariz "Ai" "Harry, você está bem"Gina pergunta preocupada.  
  
"Vou sobreviver"  
  
"Vamos, Hermione, pensa, pensa! Já sei, Petrificus Totalis" Hermione congela Rony e Draco "Me ajudem a tirar o Rony de cima do Malfoy. Obrigada" Hermione desfaz o feitiço de que está prendendo Malfoy.  
  
"Seus idiotas, vocês irão ver só, quando contar para o meu pai" Draco sai da briga com um olho roxo, a boca sangrando e alguns machucados feios pelo rosto e braço.  
  
"Acho que seu pai irá ficar muito feliz em saber que você foi derrotado por um Weasley" Hermione diz séria.  
  
"Eu não fui derrotado"  
  
"Não é o que parece. Agora vai embora, antes que eu coloque uma prega em você".  
  
"Não vou porque você está falando, Granger, e sim por vontade própria"  
  
"Como quiser" Hermione já está ficando impaciente. Quando Draco já estava bem longe, Hermione retira o feitiço de Rony.  
  
"Por que você não me deixou terminar com aquele filha da p............" Rony grita com Hermione.  
  
"Rony, olha a linguagem. Porque você não precisava te partido para violência, você quase matou o Malfoy" Hermione grita.  
  
"Uma pena eu não ter feito isso. E você não pode falar nada, já bateu nele duas vezes ou mais!"  
  
"Eu estava errada e por mais que eu não goste dele, não é motivo de matá- lo".  
  
"Ele te chamou de......., você sabe".  
  
"É só uma palavra, lógico que me incomoda, que magoa, mas fazer o que, tenho que conviver com isso, eu não sou uma nascida trouxa? Então tenho que agüentar, não é?"  
  
"Hermione, você às vezes é tão boba" Rony fala bravo "Você não deveria deixar os outros falarem mal de você e aceitar".  
  
"Olha quem fala, você vive com pena de você mesmo, porque não é famoso e rico. Agora vamos para dentro limpar esses ferimentos" Hermione pega na mão de Rony e o arrasta para o castelo.  
  
"Eu vou para a Ala Hospitalar"Rony se esquiva de Hermione.  
  
"Não vai não. Você vai acabar tendo problemas. Deixa que eu limpo.  
  
Harry, Gina e Sara os seguem silenciosamente e vão até a sala comunal. Hermione pega alguns curativos (ela ia fazer do jeito trouxa, já que não tinha nenhuma poção de cura).  
  
"Senta e não reclama" Hermione ordena para Rony.  
  
Rony senta em uma poltrona e Hermione em uma cadeira na frente de seu namorado.  
  
'Eu bem que poderia usar meu poder de cura.... Nah! Ele vai sofrer um pouquinho' Hermione molha um lenço na água que tinha conjurado e passa nos ferimentos de Rony. Hermione limpa a boca de Rony gentilmente, mas coloca um pouco de pressão para avisar que ainda está brava com ele.  
  
"Ai!!!!"Rony reclama.  
  
"Oh, me desculpe... doeu?" Hermione pergunta sarcasticamente.  
  
"Doeu....."  
  
"Ótimo, assim você aprende."  
  
"Credo, que grossa. Ai, ai, ai....... não precisa machucar mais ainda".  
  
"Quer saber de uma coisa, Ronald. Cuide você desses ferimentos". Hermione joga os curativos em Rony e vai para seu quarto. Ao passar por um castiçal, que está no corredor do dormitório, ele explode, mas ninguém percebe, já que nessa hora Hermione batia a porta com violência.  
  
Gina que limpa o sangue do nariz de Harry, olha feio para o irmão e diz "Você é fogo, Rony".  
  
"O que foi que eu fiz?"  
  
"E ainda pergunta????? Primeiro você briga porque ela não quis que você se ferisse mais e agora reclama que ela está limpando os seus ferimentos, ela só estava cuidando de você. E se você não percebeu, ela parece estar passando por muito stress ultimamente. Ela está com um ar de cansada".  
  
"Hunf!"Rony finge não dar ouvidos a irmã e vai terminar de fazer os curativos nos machucados.  
  
De noite, Hermione não consegue dormir, ela anda tendo pesadelos e se sente mal por causa deles. Ela sai da cama e vai até a sala comunal, só que uma pessoa já está lá.  
  
'Rony' Hermione pensa e se prepara para voltar quando ele a chama.  
  
"Hermione".  
  
"Não tenho nada para te falar".  
  
"Mas eu tenho".  
  
"Vai brigar comigo, de novo? ". Hermione pergunta rispidamente e de costas para ele.  
  
"Não....... eu queria me desculpar".  
  
Isso faz com que Hermione se vire e o fite por um momento, é realmente raro ver Rony se desculpar, principalmente para ela.  
  
"Olha, Mione, me desculpa. Não queria ter gritado com você e nem ficado bravo. Desculpa de ter te chamado de boba, você é a garota mais esperta que eu conheço".  
  
"Obrigada" Hermione agradece sem graça.  
  
"Desculpa a maneira que eu agi com o Malfoy, é que quando alguém te maltrata eu perco a razão. Ninguém deveria te tratar desse jeito, você merece respeito" Rony diz meio sem jeito.  
  
"Ah, Rony! Também queria pedir desculpa pelo o que eu falei"  
  
"Relaxa, eu mereci. Agora eu não mereço um beijo, por ter um momento sensível com você?" Rony dá uma risadinha.  
  
"Claro que merece" Hermione o beija  
  
"Ai....." Rony resmunga por cousa do machucado.  
  
"Desculpa...." Hermione diz preocupada.  
  
"Tudo bem.... é que eu tentei fazer os curativos sozinho, mas parece que não deu muito certo......."  
  
"Vem aqui que eu arrumo esses curativos".  
  
Depois dos curativos arrumados, os dois alunos ficam conversando mais um pouco. Quando decidem dormir, já são mais de 2:00 a.m.  
  
"Boa Noite, Rony".  
  
"Boa Noite, Mione". 


	17. Presentes

Décimo Sétimo  
  
25 de Dezembro, Natal.  
  
Hermione tinha ficado acordada praticamente a noite anterior inteira, por causa dos pesadelos que anda tendo. Só conseguiu dormir lá pelas 4 da manhã, mas logo cedo é acorda por uma Gina muito feliz pulando em sua cama.  
  
"Mione, acorda! É Natal, presentes!" Gina pula que nem criança na cama da amiga.  
  
"A Hermione no momento está dormindo, e ela pede gentilmente para você parar de pular na cama" Hermione diz com mal-humor.  
  
Gina ignora o comentário "Vamos, Mione, que mal-humor. Hoje é Natal, dia de compartilhar a felicidade com os amigos e a família"Gina percebe que a amiga prende a respiração quando escuta a palavra família "Desculpa, Mione. Eu....".  
  
"Tudo bem Gina, você não fez por mal" Hermione vira o rosto e dá de cara com o relógio "São 7h30min, você poderia ter esperado mais uma hora, antes de me acordar. Vou voltar a dormir. Boa Noite" ela cobre a cabeça com o cobertor.  
  
"Nada disso. Levanta, preguiçosa".  
  
"Não, obrigada".  
  
"Já que não quer levantar, não vai ganhar presentes".  
  
"Estou de pé!" Hermione dá um pulo da cama.  
  
"Mione, às vezes você é pior que o Rony, parece criança".  
  
"Mas ele é uma criança, pelo menos a mentalidade, então para eu ter um relacionamento legal com ele tenho que agir como uma criança, já que ele não age de acordo com a idade dele" Hermione brinca.  
  
"Se ele escuta você falando isso....."Gina ri.  
  
"Ele não vai fazer nada, porque ele me a.........., ele é meu namorado" 'Isso Hermione, boa! Você nem sabe se ele te ama e fica ai dizendo bobagens!' Hermione interrompe seus pensamentos quando escuta Gina chamando seu nome.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"Sim?".  
  
"Vamos abrir os presentes???!!!!!"  
  
"Vamos abrir com os garotos. Que tal irmos acordá-los?" Hermione tem um olhar malvado e ri.  
  
"Você é um gênio!"  
  
"É o que todos dizem!"  
  
"E muito modesta"  
  
"Obrigada" as duas riem.  
  
Hermione e Gina descem as escadas e vão até o dormitório masculino, que fica na outra torre da Grifinória. Elas abrem a porta devagar, e encontram somente dois meninos dormindo profundamente em suas respectivas camas. Elas entram na ponta do pé e contam até três silenciosamente.  
  
"1,2,3. Feliz Natal!!!!!!" elas falam juntas e cada uma pula na cama de seu respectivo namorado.  
  
Hermione cai em cima de rony, que acorda na hora e olha para sua namorado com cara de sono.  
  
"Olá!!!!"Hermione diz  
  
Rony finalmente percebeu quem o tinha acordado e fica com um sorriso muito bobo "Oi...."  
  
Hermione repara que Rony só está com a calça do pijama, ela cora, senta na cama e olha para o lado. Rony ri "Ih, Mione. Não precisa ficar com vergonha" e a puxa para debaixo das cobertas "Agora me diz, por que veio me acordar tão cedo?"  
  
"É Natal"  
  
"E?"  
  
"E a Gina me acordou, eu tinha que descontar em alguém......" Hermione fala com um sorriso inocente.  
  
Rony ri "Eu gosto do seu lado despreocupado, pena que ele não apareça muito".  
  
"Você não gosta do meu outro eu?" Hermione finge estar magoada.  
  
"Claro que gosto!!! Eu gosto de tudo em você"  
  
"Eu sabia" Hermione abre um sorriso bem grande "Agora vamos abrir os presentes?"  
  
"E eu não ganho um beijo?"  
  
Hermione o beija e depois fala "Vamos, quero ver o que você comprou para mim".  
  
"E quem disse que eu te comprei algo?" Rony brinca.  
  
"Se você não comprou, não vai receber seu presente".  
  
Os dois levantam da cama e encontram Harry e Gina abraçadinhos e conversando quietinhos. Rony anda até a cama de Harry e grita nos ouvidos deles. Os dois se assuntam e Gina cai da cama. Rony começa a rir, mas tem que sair correndo, pois Gina e Harr começam a persegui-lo. Rony passa por Hermione, e a puxa para fora do quarto, correndo pelas escadas, para chegarem rápido à sala comunal.  
  
"Rony!!!! Vai com calma!!!!" Hermione fala rindo.  
  
Mas é tarde, Rony tropeça no último degrau da escada e cai, levando Hermione junto (n/a: eu já rolei escada abaixo duas vezes....não é nada legal). Os dois caem de costas no chão, Rony vira o rosto e fala para Hermione "A gente tem que parar com essa mania de cair....."  
  
"Você tem razão. Se a gente continuar assim, não vou terminar Hogwarts inteira"  
  
Gina e Harry chegam ao final da escada e encontram seus amigos no chão.  
  
"Vocês caíram de novo?"  
  
"Não, Harry. A gente resolveu deitar no chão e olhar para o teto" Rony diz sarcasticamente.  
  
"Ha ha ha .... muito engraçado Rony" Harry ajuda o amigo a se levantar.  
  
"Vamos abrir os presentes!!!!! Eu acordei a Mione às 7h30 e já são 8h30".  
  
"Mione, seu presente" Rony entrega uma caixinha para Hermione. Ela abre o presente e dentro tem um anel prateado, com a inscrição: HG&RW para sempre. 19/09/1996.  
  
"Rony, é lindo!!!!"  
  
"Eu tenho um também, igualzinho, só que maior"  
  
"Nossa que romântico. Irmãozinho você se superou".  
  
Rony fica super vermelho "Cala a boca, Gina"  
  
"Rony, seu presente"  
  
"Mione, isso é o que eu estou pensando que é?" Rony diz surpreso.  
  
"Abra e veja"  
  
Rony voa em cima do presente, o abrindo com uma velocidade incrível que deixaria a vassoura de Harry com inveja "Mas é a........ Nimbus 2003. Puxa Mione, eu nem sei o que dizer".  
  
"Diga, muito obrigada, foi o melhor presente que eu já recebi em toda a minha vida e por isso eu nunca mais vou te encher" Hermione sorri.  
  
"É tudo isso que você disse, mas eu não posso prometer que não vou te encher.......é uma das coisas mais legal que se tem para fazer... ai ai, não bate não, sua bruta"  
  
"Mione, olha esse presentão ai....... está endereçado a você" Harry aponta uma caixa grande e embrulhada em papel vermelho e verde.  
  
Hermione olha meio desconfiada para o pacote e se aproxima devagar.  
  
"Vai logo Mione!!!!!! Como se isso fosse explodir na sua cara" Harry dá um pequeno empurrão nela que a faz andar mais rápido.  
  
"Ai, essa doeu" Hermione se ajoelha na frente do presente e começa abrir lentamente, e quando a caixa está por completa sem o embrulho, Hermione se surpreende com o que está dentro. Ela vai tirando os presentes um por um. Primeiro uma capa da invisibilidade parecida com a de Harry, mas verde. Segundo uma adaga muito bonita com o punhal e a bainha prateada e dourada. Depois um livro grosso, com capa dura e preta e o título em vermelho : "Feitiços Antigos". Por último, um tipo de bracelete de ouro vermelho ( aquele que parece bronze), com o símbolo de um fogo gravado.  
  
"Nossa, Mione. Quem te deu isso?" Rony tenta com todas as forças tirar a adaga da bainha "Isso aqui ta emperrado!"  
  
"Deixe me tentar, Rony" Harry pega a arma e também falha "Ih... te deram algo quebrado"  
  
Hermione não está prestando atenção, ainda está chocada com os presentes.  
  
"Mione? Mione?" Gina balança a mão na frente do rosto da amiga.  
  
"Hã? Ah! Oi, Gina".  
  
"Oi, você sabe quem te mandou tudo isso?"  
  
"Não......."  
  
"Mione, eu falei que isso não iria explodir na sua cara, mas pensando bem............"  
  
"Olhando estes artefatos (n/a: só ela mesmo para falar artefatos, eu ia falar trecos, bagulhos....), eu tenho a sensação que não são perigosos....não para mim. Posso ver a adaga?" Hermione examina a arma cuidadosamente e consegue tirar da bainha facilmente. A lança da adaga reluz quando reflete no fogo da lareira, e Hermione vê algumas inscrições gravadas nela, mas não entende o que está escrito, já que parece ser uma língua muito antiga.  
  
"Esse bracelete é muito bonito" Gina pega a jóia na mão, mas a solta instantaneamente "Ai, esse treco tá quente, queimei minha mão"  
  
Hermione pega o bracelete que caiu no chão e nada acontece com ela "Que quente! Está é frio"  
  
"Mione tem uma carta aqui" Rony fala.  
  
Hermione lê a carta, mas sem mostrar o que está escrito para os outros.  
  
"Querida Hermione Granger,  
  
Esse presentes estavam guardados já fazia um tempo e agora é a hora de você recebê-los, mas não é tempo de usá-los ainda. Não se preocupe, você irá saber porque os recebeu. Somente você poderá usar a adaga e o bracelete, no livro há informações que serão úteis no decorrer do tempo, mas peço que não faça nada com os objetos, por enquanto apenas guarde-os em segurança"  
  
"Não tem assinatura" Hermione comenta.  
  
"O que está dizendo na carta?" Harry pergunta curioso.  
  
"Nada de mais.....só que são meus" Hermione não se sente a vontade em dizer o que está escrito na carta. "Bom, vou subir e guardar os meus presentes. Tchau" Hermione coloca tudo dentro da caixa e sai correndo para o dormitório.  
  
"Menina estranha..." Harry comenta.  
  
"Ela está estranha desde o dia do aniversário dela" Rony fala "E não quer contar o que tem"  
  
"Deixa ela, meninos, se não quer contar, ela tem esse direito".  
  
O resto do dia passou tranqüilo e eles se esqueceram do presente que Hermione tinha recebido naquela manhã. Já é quase a hora do jantar e Hermione, que tinha ficado para trás na sala comunal, anda apressada pelo correndo para chegar logo ao Grande Salão, quando tromba com Dumbledore.  
  
"Ai, ai.... esse ano tem alguém contra minha pessoa e me colocou um feitiço para trombar em tudo que é gente" Hermione diz ao se levantar do chão.  
  
"Feliz Natal, Hermione" o sorriso de Dumbledore se encheu.  
  
"Er... Feliz Natal, prof.........vô Dumbledore. Isso é estranho, mesmo se passando mais de um mês que eu descobri, sobre nosso......parentesco, eu ainda não me acostumei" Hermione cora  
  
"Tudo bem, Hermione. Eu sei como é..... é difícil para mim, saber que tinha uma bisneta e que me esqueci dela por completo, e um dia me lembrar de tudo, de você, do seu pai da....." Dumbledore pára.  
  
"Da...???"Hermione fica curiosa.  
  
"Da .... única família que me sobrou" Dumbledore fala meio pensativo  
  
"Hum...... falando em família, er.... com tantas aulas, e tal, e os acontecimentos comigo, a gente não sentou nenhuma vez para conversar sobre a nossa família, tipo, como ela era e por que meu pai fugiu, e quem era....." Dumbledore a interrompe.  
  
"Você vai saber......mas não agora, Hermione. Iremos ter tempo depois, agora vamos para o jantar? Estou morrendo de fome" Dumbledore passa a mão na barriga.  
  
"Ah... Eu tenho um presente, para o senhor...."Hermione diz sem graça, e retira um embrulho do bolso de sua veste.  
  
"Para mim? Obrigada" os olhos de Dumbledore se enchem de lágrimas ao abrir o presente e ver um porta retrato com uma foto de Robert Granger e uma Hermione ainda pequena.  
  
"Er.... eu achei que você ia gostar...... eu sempre carreguei fotos do meu pai, junto comigo então essa é uma das poucas que sobraram comigo, já que o resto foi queimado com o acidente.........e como é especial para mim, eu achei que seria para o senhor também......já que ficou 16 anos sem ver o neto.........e......." Hermione não termina de falar porque Dumbledore a abraça com força.  
  
"Esse é o melhor presente que eu poderia receber....., claro, depois de descobrir que seu pai era meu neto e que você é minha bisneta" Dumbledore enxuga as lágrimas.  
  
"Er.... de nada........ Vamos para o Grande Salão?" Hermione cora.  
  
"Claro, claro!" 


	18. Nota da autora

Esse capítulo, bom não posso chamar de capítulo né... afinal, não é um capítulo e sim uma nota da autora. Bom eu estava dizendo.... essa nota é para eu poder dar um recado.  
  
Como vocês já sabem ( eu acho que sabe ^^), os autores de fanfiction tem seus Beta-Readers, aquelas pessoas super com uma puta (desculpem a palavra) paciência de ficar lendo as ff e as revisando ( eu não tenho essa paciência), corrigindo os erros de ortografia e coerência. E você, querido leitor, deve estar pensando, sim.. e daí? E daí, que todas as ff que eu publiquei não foram revisadas por nenhum Beta. Então eu só vou voltar a atualizar minha ff, quando eu arranjar um Beta, porque é importante para que minha ff seja boa. Eu estarei procurando pelos Betas e se algum ler esse recado e estiver interessado, é só me mandar um e-mail..........(heheh quem vai ser o louco de querer betar minha ff)  
  
Obrigada pela atenção,  
  
Lady Darkness. 


End file.
